


Akito and Estelle Meet Sofia the First

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fudo and Forte families decide to go on a vacation to the magical kingdom of Enchancia. Along there, they meet the Fudo family's ancestor, a young peasant girl named Sofia who becomes a princess when her mother marries a king and she must learn what it takes to become a true princess and the others decide to help her along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry came into her husband's room as he played his beloved instrument. "Charles, have you ever been to Enchancia?" she asked as she sat on the bench right next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Forte visibly shuddered in a lustful way from her engagement towards him. "Erm, I haven't been in a rather long time, I used to teach piano there..." he then said softly. 

"Atticus and Mo are planning on taking their children there," Cherry replied. "I think we need a vacation."

"I think you're right." Forte said.

"Let's do it then..." Cherry said as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Fliss, could you come in here, please?!" Forte called for their daughter.

Felicity walked into her father's room as her boots squashed across the floor with every step. "What is it, Papa?"

"Pack up, Flick," Cherry said. "We're going away for a little while."

"To where?" Felicity asked.

"It's a world called Enchancia," Forte told his daughter. "I used to stay there for a little while after I've moved out from Master Adam's castle to find your mother and start a new life with her."

"Do you have a book?" Felicity sounded hopeful.

"It's a magical kingdom," Forte picked up Felicity in his arms as they went to help her get ready for their travel. "There once lived a young girl named Sofia, she led a simple life, working in the shoe shop with her mother, Miranda."

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

"One fateful day, they were summoned by King Roland II, who needed a new pair of royal slippers." Forte continued as they started to pack up to get going.

"Did his old pair go old?" Felicity asked.

"You could say that," Forte replied. "Sofia and her mother arrived at the castle. Sofia was very excited to meet the King. Miranda placed a slipper on the King's foot. It was a perfect fit. And so were they!"

"Did they get married?" Felicity asked about that mention of being perfect fits.

"Indeed," Forte nodded to his daughter. "King Roland and Miranda were soon married. And what seemed like a storybook ending was really a storybook beginning..." he then smiled softly. "Like when I met your mother when she was a high school sophomore."

"Aw!" Felicity smiled.

Cherry merely glanced at her family as she took out a black negligee. "What do you think, Charles?" She showed the sexy nightgown to her husband. "Too revealing?"

"Um...." Forte said.

"Maybe I'll put it back." Cherry turned away icily.

"No, no, it's fine." Forte said.

"Hm..." Cherry replied.

"Besides," Forte smirked. "Shouldn't I shudder at the feeling of seeing you in something as ravishing as that?"

Cherry smirked back and slid her fingers through his silvery hair. "I'm not a day over nineteen."

This caused Forte to laugh nervously. Cherry smirked to him lustfully.

"I haven't seen you smile in years..." Forte smirked back.

"I'm in a good mood~..." Cherry winked.

"And I'm happy for that." Forte said.

Cherry poked his nose playfully.

Forte bent down in front of his young wife's stomach, knowing that her hormones were acting up. "Merci, enfant..." he then whispered thankfully for his wife's playful mood.

Witherspoon the pigeon was carrying a letter in his talons and was on his way to the Fudo house to deliver a message to the family to let them know that Cherry and Forte would be coming along to Enchancia with them.

At the Fudo house, everyone there was getting ready, but due to most of them having magic they all packed up rather fast.

"Show-offs..." Vincent mumbled about his twin siblings' use of magic.

"Want some help?" Akito offered.

"We'd be more than happy to." Estelle added.

"Well, I could use some help with my luggage." Vincent said.

"Come on, Sis, let's give our brother a hand." Akito said.

Estelle nodded in agreement. Vincent smiled as they were going to help him with his luggage with their magic. Snow White was napping in the middle of the floor as usual.

"Do you do anything beside sleep?" Angel complained. "Come on, kid, you're gonna miss your whole life go by!"

"No, I won't." Snow White yawned.

Angel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why did we take you in again?"

"Because I'm Vincent's pet," Snow White smirked in her sleep. "And he adores me~"

"Oh, brother, you can't even chase or eat a mouse." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Vulpix said.

"Can so!" Snow White glared.

"A mouse!" Angel pointed as a mouse scurried across the floor. "Get it, Snow White!"

Snow White watched the mouse go and deadpanned. "Get it, Angel."

"You just proved our point." Vulpix said.

Snow White scoffed in response.

A pigeon then flew out onto the window sill. Scruffy ran to the window and barked rapidly to scare off the bird.

"Scruffy, stop, that's just Witherspoon from Cherry and Maestro's place." Scamp reminded his nephew.

"Ohh." Scruffy smiled sheepishly.

"Mo, there's a letter for you and Atticus!" Angel called.

Mo walked into the room since she had free time, then took the paper from the pigeon's talons and opened it up. "Thank you, Witherspoon."

Witherspoon bowed to her. 

Mo looked over the letter and had an expression of pure happiness. "Atticus, they're coming with us!"

"Oh, great!" Atticus poked his head out with a smile.

"How much luggage did you let him carry this time?" Angel smirked at Mo.

"Not a lot..." Mo smiled shyly. "Erm... All of our bags combined.." 

"All of them?!" Angel asked.

"Uh, I broke a nail..." Mo waved her hand slightly.

"He volunteered, didn't he?" Patch smirked.

"Very funny..." Mo laughed, then looked to the pets. "Okay, now we can only take a few of you along."

"Patch should go, I had my first adventure with Atticus, but he's had so many more than I did." Scamp replied.

"Yeah, it'll be good for them." Angel agreed with her mate.

"I'd love to, but I have to stay at Shelter 17, Lucky is going on vacation with Dot and her family." Patch said.

"Is Colette gonna go with you then?" Mo then asked since the two were oh-so close after all.

"Yeah, since she is a Pound Puppy." Patch smiled.

"Oh, she is?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, she joined after I, uh... Well, you remember that time in San Francisco..." Patch replied softly.

"Well, you guys have fun then..." Mo gently hugged the dalmatian. "We'll bring you back a souvenir or something. Angel, Scamp, do you wanna come along then?"

"Ooh! Adventure with Aunt Angel and Uncle Scamp!" Scruffy grinned.

"Yay!" Dot cheered.

"Hmm... What do you think, Angel?" Scamp smiled to his mate.

"Well..." Angel paused to think about it.

"Please...?" Dot and Scruffy smiled pleadingly to their aunt.

"It's alright with me." Angel smiled.

"Yay!" Scruffy and Dot cheered in response to that.

Atticus soon came into the room, carrying the luggage like a strongman.

Mo smiled in admiration. "Put it in the truck."

Atticus nodded and went to do just that.

"He sure does love to show his strength." Scamp said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Mo sounded like she was deeply in love with her husband's power.

"Well, I wish I could help with packing." Scamp said.

Scruffy soon got an idea as he began to sneak over to Scamp.

"I'm sure you would if you could." Angel smiled to her mate.

"Do you know what this Enchancia world even is?" Scamp asked. "It sounds like something out of a fairy tale that Darling would read to Junior."

"Well, in a way, it's filled with magical and mythical creatures and fairy tale characters." Mo said.

Scruffy soon started to give Scamp a strength boost. Scamp yelped slightly, then felt relaxed. 

Scruffy snickered as he secretly helped his Uncle Scamp. He then felt someone's strong paw stop him by stepping on his tail. "Ooh!" his eyes then widened.

Patch glanced down to his son. Scruffy looked over and smiled sheepishly. Patch smirked before moving out of the way to show that it was really Scamp that stopped him from moving.

"What'd I do?" Scruffy smiled sheepishly to the adult dog.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I should thank you for it." Scamp said.

Scruffy smiled softly. "I thought I'd do something nice for the best uncle in the world."

"Did you give your Uncle Scamp god-like strength?" Patch smiled.

"Yes, sir," Scruffy replied. "I thought it'd be nice, plus, he's going on an adventure with us."

"Buddy, you're going on vacation," Patch chuckled to your son. "I don't know about an adventure... Then again, you are going to a magical kingdom world."

"Well, thanks, little buddy." Scamp smiled to his nephew.

"You got it, Big Buddy." Scruffy saluted his uncle.

Patch looked at the clock. "Oh, look at the time," he then looked to his son. "Mom and I need to go now, son. Dot! Come on! We have to leave now!"

Colette then came in with their daughter to say goodbye so they could get to Shelter 17 to fill in for Lucky. "So, sweetie, that's why you shouldn't have to worry about what the 'other pups' think." 

"Okay, Mom, have a good time with Dad." Dot smiled.

"I sure will, dear." Colette smiled back.

Dot nuzzled against her mother.

"You kids have fun now." Patch smiled as he came to Colette's side.

"We sure will, Dad." Scruffy smiled.

"Behave yourselves." Colette then sad.

"Yes, Mom." Dot giggled.

"You two have a good time, we'll keep a good eye on them." Angel promised.

"I'll definitely keep an eye on this little guy." Scamp smiled as he ruffled the top of the fur of Scruffy's head.

Scruffy chuckled to that. Patch and Colette gave their goodbyes and went out the door to get to Shelter 17 to fill in for Lucky while he would be away with Dot and the family.

Atticus's younger cousin Dot, who was now around late middle school/early high school aged, was waiting for Lucky to come home as she took out her own Crystal Sword and Shield which were an emerald green color. After waiting for a little, while Lucky came in after rushing.

"Ready to go?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, sorry that took so long, Dot," Lucky smiled softly. "Sometimes it's hard to say goodbye, but let's get going..." he then noticed she had her Crystal Gem stuff. "You're bringing your weapons?"

"You never know..." Dot shrugged.

"Okay, but just put them away." Lucky said.

"Just making sure my sword's all nice and sharp," Dot said. "I had to get it checked out because of the last time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're safe from that Jasper person for now." Lucky nodded.

Dot nodded back and then she did put away her sword and shield into her bag and zipped it up. "Okay, let's get going."

"Great." Lucky smiled.

Dot then went to meet her parents and they were now on the way to their vacation with Lucky. The Fudo family and the Fudo family were then all set and were now going to this land known as Enchancia. As they were going there, they seemed to be going to when the girl known as Sofia was first going to become a princess as she was still dressed in peasant clothing as her mother called for her to come to the coach to take them to their new home in the castle as royalty.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't wait to meet Sofia." Estelle said.

"We really hope you kids have fun," Mo smiled. "You're so lucky, this is a very wonderful place from what your father has read to me."

"I wonder what she looks like." Scruffy said.

"Probably pretty," Akito smiled, then looked away distantly. "Though probably not as pretty as Emi."

"Someone is in love." Estelle smirked.

Akito stuck his tongue out.' Estelle then smirked and pulled his bandanna down over his eyes with a laugh.

"Hey!" Akito laughed.

Estelle laughed back. "Now you're blind!"

"I'm gonna kill you, Estelle!" Akito unknowingly grabbed onto their older brother's throat.

"Whoa, whoa!" Vincent took his hands off. "Watch the ascot!"

"What ascot? You're not even wearing an ascot." Estelle said.

"You haven't noticed my new look?" Vincent pointed to the green ascot around his neck.

"Ohh, that..." Estelle smirked.

"Since when do you wear an ascot, Vincent?" Akito asked.

"Yes, Vincent, since when?" Mo teased her older son slightly.

"It was a gift from Jenny." Vincent defended.

"Awww!" Estelle and Felicity smiled.

Vincent blushed to that.

"You never told us Jenny sent you something." Akito said.

"It was a surprise just for me..." Vincent folded his arms with a slight mumble. "I don't like to brag."

"Maybe we should us magic to get to Enchancia." Forte said.

"Amaze me, Music Man." Cherry replied.

They soon teleported to Enchancia. When they got there, there was a ruckus. There was a coach with people gathered around as a young girl in a purple dress with short brown hair was rushing into the coach with a woman with dark hair in a royal pink and red dress. 

"Sofia kinda looks like Estelle..." Felicity whispered. "Maman, Papa, do you suppose she could be an ancestor of theirs?"

"They are actually related to her and her mother." Forte whispered.

"Huh?" Felicity looked up.

"Yes, Miranda and Sofia are relatives of theirs." Forte said before showing the Fudo family tree.

Felicity took a look.

"It seems that Sofia and Miranda are distant ancestors of Atticus's," Cherry said as she looked with her husband. "Seems to be on his father's side, which doesn't really surprise me since we know more about Patrick's family than Emily's other than that she was Queen Athena's sister and the aunt of Ariel and her sisters."

"It says here that Sofia one day will became the story keeper." Felicity said.

"Again, not much of a surprise for me..." Cherry replied.

"Good luck, Sofia!" a voice called out.

"Don't forget about us!" another voice called.

The families looked to see as Sofia was about to leave to King Roland II's castle with her mother. 

"Bye, Jade! Bye, Ruby!" Sofia called to her old friends.

"Quickly, we are actually going to be here in this part of history; we have to be at the castle." Forte said to his own family and the Fudo family and the pets.

The families then rushed to catch up with the coach as Sofia talked with Miranda about living in the castle from now on due to Miranda's engagement with the king. A bunny looked over as Sofia was leaving and decided to catch up with the coach. And where two birds were coming along with the bunny. Even a squirrel came along. The bunny hopped as quickly as he could and snuck into the back part of the coach as Sofia couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"How are we going to get there?" Vincent asked.

"I have a hoverboard." Cherry said.

"Cerise, I don't think that's big enough to hold all of us..." Forte replied.

Cherry looked to Atticus. "Can you teleport without ponying-up?"

"Yes." Atticus nodded before using his magic to teleport them to the castle.

"So, Dad, you're descended from royalty?" Akito asked.

"Mostly from Miranda and Sofia since they're my ancestors, but yes, that also makes you royalty too in a way," Atticus replied. "Before Miranda was assigned to see King Roland II, our family was poor." 

"Do you know anything about Sofia's father?" Estelle then asked. "Like... Her birth father?" 

"I don't think you want to know about him." Forte said.

"Why not?" Felicity asked. 

Forte soon showed them why. They were then being shown and told about Sofia's biological father and why he was no longer in the picture. 

"Oh, my... You mean he.....?" Vincent asked.

"We'll discuss this later.." Forte said softly. "When the time is right."

The others looked to each other, but they then agreed. Atticus then took out a bracelet and put them all in clothes to fit with the time period so they wouldn't improperly stick out like a bunch of sore thumbs.

People gathered around as Sofia and Miranda were now arriving to the castle. 

"Where did you get that bracelet, Dad?" Vincent asked.

"It was a gift," Atticus smiled. "I'll tell you the story later." 

"Okay." Estelle smiled.

The families then came behind Sofia and Miranda as they walked up the steps and the crowd didn't seem to mind, but they cheered for the newest members of King Roland II's family.

"Uh-oh," a blonde boy whispered to the blonde girl next to him. "Looks like someone's not gonna be the fairest in the land anymore."

"Amber, James, I trust you two to make your new sister feel welcome." King Roland told the twin blonde children. 

"Of course, Father." Amber said.

"Your Majesty." Sofia came in her new dress and preformed a curtsy to the royal man who was going to be her new father. 

"King Roland II." Miranda also curtsied to her new husband with a small bow.

"Queen Miranda." Roland took her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman.

"How are we going to be part of history and won't it look a little weird that we just appeared out of nowhere?" Vincent whispered to Forte.

"Just go with it..." Forte whispered back to the Fire Fox Pokemon. "The rules are complicated." 

"If you say so." Vulpix whispered.

"This just better work before you screw up the time stream..." Cherry grew cynical as always now.

"And it's over..." Forte sighed as his wife was back to her old self. 

"This will end in a good way." Estelle said.

Sofia then came to meet the blonde twins. "Hey, there!"

"Good morrow, Sofia." the boy bowed.

"Great morrow, Prince James." Sofia smiled as she gave a small curtsy to him, she then beamed to the blonde girl. "Princess Amber, I'm so glad we're sisters!"

"Step-Sisters," the older girl corrected with a small glare, she then soon noticed the others. "Oh, um, hello there..." she then waved. 

"H-Hello." Estelle smiled nervously.

Akito and Vincent bowed as Felicity curtsied.

"Oh!" Estelle then curtsied herself once she realized she forgot to do that.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

Atticus began to use his magic to let Sofia's and Miranda's memories think they were relatives visiting them which was partly true. It technically was true since Sofia and Miranda were Atticus's family's ancestors. 

"Distant cousins from a far away land," Estelle said, spreading her her arms out while balancing on one leg like a true ballerina. "Congratulations on becoming a princess, Sofia." 

"It's so good to see that you all could come." Sofia smiled to the Fudo family and Forte family.

The others smiled back.

"Amber, James, I know there aren't many fairy tales about kind and loving stepmothers," Miranda came to meet her new twin step-children. "But I hope to change that," she then took out a couple of patches. "These are for you. I sewed them myself." 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that she always was great at sewing." Forte whispered.

"I see where you get it." Mo smirked playfully to her husband.

Atticus simply smirked back playfully.

"It's our family crest." James smiled at the patch.

"That's right, James, because that's what this all is really about," Miranda smiled back to her new son. "Becoming a new family."

"Sofia, welcome to the family." Kind Roland smiled to his new daughter.

"Can the rest of our family come with us?" Sofia asked.

"That would be fine, wouldn't it?" Miranda looked to her new husband. "They are family after all."

"I don't see why not." King Roland smiled back in agreement. 

"Wow, that was easy." Felicity whispered.

"Mortals are simple, darling." Cherry told her daughter.

"All hail Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia." a man told the crowd.

The crowd cheered in response to their new queen and princess. A wizard/warlock began to try make something appear in the sky. It suddenly became dark and there were lightning strikes. A huge gray cloud came down and something fell from the sky which overwhelmed the crowd instantly. The people behind the king then took out umbrellas to protect the royal family.

"Cedric, I said flowers, not showers." King Roland looked firmly to the one who cast that spell. 

"Who is that, Your Majesty?" Forte asked.

"That's Cedric," King Roland introduced as the magical man struggled with his wand as he thought something was amiss since that it cast a storm instead of flowers. "Our royal sorcerer, he comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, though, we're stuck with him.

Cedric then yelped as his wand went off and it hit a statue and then hit the sky, clearing it instantly and instantly replaced the showers with rose petals.

"Ooh! Rose petals..." Sofia smiled as they were bathed from the flowers.

Cedric then chuckled in victory as he had made the flowers appear. Amber and James gave odd looking waves.

"Should I wave?" Sofia wondered.

"Yes, you should wave." Amber replied like it was obvious. 

Sofia soon waved to everyone. She waved bigger and even loudly greeted the villagers of the land. Amber rolled her eyes with a smirk, but James gave a polite smile.


	3. Chapter 3

They all soon got into the castle. Royal fanfare played and the servants bowed loyally to the incoming family. Sofia curtsied to everybody with a smile.

"We don't have to curtsy unless they're royalty." Amber told Sofia.

"She's right." Estelle said.

"I think it's going to take me a while to get the hang of things around here." Sofia smiled nervously.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay." Amber replied.

"Great!" Sofia stepped up slightly.

"That means I lead," Amber glared to her. "You and the others follow."

"Oh, okay," Sofia stepped back slightly. "Following~" 

"Gee, she's going to be a delight to be around." Dot whispered to Estelle and Teddy.

Estelle and Teddy giggled quietly to that. The others turned one way, but Sofia stopped once she saw the thrones being put into place which excited her instantly. Estelle could see how excited Sofia was. Her eyes sparkled when she saw a new throne put in which had a purple color, her absolute favorite.

Cedric accidentally bumped into the girls and his wand zapped an armor suit which then made it disappear. "Children, watch where you're both dawdling!" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." Estelle said with a curtsy.

"Mr. 'Ceedric'!" Sofia squealed.

"It's Cedric," the sorcerer replied firmly.

"It's so great to meet a real live sorcerer," Sofia gushed. "That flower trick was a-mazing!"

"If by amazing, you mean a complete waste of my talents, then, yes, thank you." Cedric replied snarkily.

"You mean you do much more than that?" Estelle asked.

"Precisely," Cedric sounded unfortunate. "I should be out slaying dragons, battling ogres. But, no! King Roland has me doing parlor tricks when I should be--" he then said as he accidentally made more things in the throne room disappear and even made himself disappear.

Sofia and Estelle covered their eyes, then uncovered them to see that the royal sorcerer has vanished. 

"Mr. Cedric?" Estelle asked.

The two girls looked around.

Felicity came to them. "There you guys are, we--" she then started until a man came beside them.

"I am Baileywick," a man came to the three girls with a pocket watch. "The castle steward. It is my responsibility to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be, when it should be, and you, my dears, should be in the banquet hall, 30 seconds ago."

"Oops, sorry." Estelle said.

"Off you go." Baileywick told the girls.

"Going." Sofia replied as she picked up her skirt.

"Sorry, I was trying to get you at the banquet hall before he showed up." Felicity told the girls, pointing to the castle steward. 

"It's okay." Estelle said.

They were now in the banquet hall and sitting down to their first meal together as a new family. Sofia looked at the numerous forks and tried to decide which one she was supposed to use, they all looked the same to her. Estelle started to explain each fork and spoon to her.

"Sofia?" King Roland called.

Sofia let out a yelp and accidentally dropped all of her forks. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Call me Roland," King Roland smiled to his new daughter. "Or 'You with the Crown' or 'Dad'. It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new member of the royal family. For your mother, it was the wedding. But for you, we will be throwing a royal ball in your honor at week's end."

"Ooh, a ball." Estelle smiled as her eyes glimmered.

"Brilliant!" James smiled as he ate his dinner.

"James, manners." Baileywick reminded as the boy had talked with his mouth full.

"Sorry." James smiled apologetically.

"A ball?" Sofia asked. "Just for me?"

"What a better way to show everyone that their new princess has arrived?" Akito asked.

"It is a big honor." Felicity smiled excitedly for Sofia.

"Father, why didn't I get a ball?" Amber complained.

"You did, Amber," King Roland reminded. "You and your brother were born."

"You don't remember?" James smirked to his sister. 

"I'm sure this ball will be unforgettable." Forte said.

"Perhaps, a Debutante?" Akito suggested. "My cousin Eloise knows all about Debutante Balls." 

"A what?" James asked.

"A debutante is a girl or young lady from an aristocratic or upper class family who has reached the age of maturity and, as a new adult, is introduced to society at a formal 'debut' presentation." Akito explained.

"Ohh." James said, now understanding.

"Maybe when Sofia is a little older," King Roland chuckled to that. "Sofia, it will be your royal debut," he then smiled fondly to his new daughter. "And you and I shall dance the first waltz."

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda sounded touched. "You're so sweet." 

"Isn't that great, Sofia?" Estelle asked.

"I have to dance?" Sofia sounded nervous.

"It's like Akito said," Vincent smiled encouragingly to her. "It's a great way for the others to know Princess Sofia is in town!"

"And I'm sure you'll dance divinely." Felicity smiled.

Sofia gave a shy and nervous smile in response. 

"You do know how to dance, right?" Felicity asked.

"Umm... Sure..." Sofia replied, though that clearly could not be true.

"Your animal friends are really interesting..." Miranda said to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity. "But, Akito, Felicity, I can't quite make out what yours are while Estelle has a bear cub and Vincent has a fox kit." 

"Oh, they're Pokemon," Felicity said. "While Akito, Estelle, and Vincent do have pets." she then explained.

"Pokemon...?" Miranda replied. 

"She means magical creatures." Forte said.

"Oh... I see..." Miranda nodded then.

"Be careful..." Cherry whispered sharply to her daughter.

Felicity's stomach turned at her mother's tone. "I'm sorry, Maman.

"I didn't even think magical creatures existed." Roland said. 

"You have a royal sorcerer, surely you'd be expecting this..." Vincent smiled nervously. 

"Well, we don't exactly get any magical creatures here." James said.

"Oh, how unusual..." Akito commented.

"Most of them are hard to find." Amber said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to look around." Estelle smiled.

Amber rolled her eyes while James looked curious. They then continued to eat their dinner until they were done and ready to settle in. And where Estelle would be rooming with Sofia while Felicity would be rooming with Amber and finally Akito and Vincent would room with James while their parents would take the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is our room?" Sofia asked, seeing a nice grand room, which was bigger than she expected.

"No, sweetie, this is your room." Baileywick opened a door to show an even bigger room with a large bed, window, and a toy castle with dolls, a huge wardrobe and a vanity table. 

"Whoa! If this is our room, somebody please pinch me." Estelle smiled.

Sofia then pinched her.

Estelle let out a small yelp, then smirked to her. "Very funny." 

"Hey, you said for someone to pinch you." Sofia smirked back.

"Hmph..." Estelle rolled her eyes with a smirk and folded her arms.

"It is so huge..." Sofia had to agree.

"Looks like the standard princess suite to me," Baileywick replied. "You've got your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook, and in here...." he then opened the door behind him to show several dresses and other clothes. "You'll find all your gowns and royal accessories." 

"Amazing." Estelle smiled.

"Wow..." Sofia's eyes sparkled at the sights. 

"Now, if you need anything at all, any time of day, all you have to do is ring this bell." Baileywick told Sofia and pulled on a rope to summon a bell noise. 

A maid rushed into the room. "Yes, ma'am, you rang?"

"Do you need anything?" Baileywick asked the girls. 

"Not right now." Estelle said.

"Well, when you both know what you need, you know what to do," Baileywick smiled as he then left the girls alone for right now. "Good evening, Princess Sofia and Lady Estelle."

"Good evening!" Estelle smiled.

"Night!" Sofia added as she then turned away with a soft sigh.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" Estelle asked. 

"I'm just so unsure about myself." Sofia sighed.

"Oh, Sofia..." Estelle sighed back. 

"Everything seems crazy big~" Sofia began to sing. "And I'm feeling unsteady, Mom says I'll be just fine, But I don't think I'm ready~"

Estelle tried her best to comfort Sofia.

Sofia hugged Estelle, trusting her very much due to this overwhelming experience for her. "New school, new friends, new family~," she then continued to sadly sing. "And a ball where they want me to dance, I'm just a little girl from a small, small town, In this world I don't stand a chance~" 

Estelle began to try to think of what she could say to cheer up Sofia. "Are you worried about dancing?" she then asked. "Because... I dance all the time." 

"Really?" Sofia asked as the song was cut short.

"Oh, yes, absolutely," Estelle said before she stepped back. "I'm a graceful ballerina for my age." 

"Can you teach me how to dance in a ball?" Sofia asked.

"I'm sure I can do that, Felicity could help too if she wants, she grew up in a castle too." Estelle said.

"Is she a princess?" Sofia asked.

"Actually, her father was a servant," Estelle explained. "For Prince Adam." 

"Wow." Sofia smiled.

"We should go see Aunt Miranda, I have a feeling we're supposed to be with her for you talking about your nervousness." Estelle said.

"Yeah... Mom's the best..." Sofia had to agree. 

Sofia and Estelle soon left their room so they could try to find Miranda.

"Moms are pack mules of love." Estelle comforted. 

"They sure are." Sofia said while trying to find the right room.

"Sofia?" Miranda came out of one door.

"Oh, Mom!" Sofia rushed to her mother. 

Miranda wasn't sure what was wrong, but just hugged her daughter right away. 

"Sofia needs some mother help." Estelle said.

"Of course." Miranda understood and let Sofia come into the room with her so they could talk about the girl's troubles. 

Sofia soon told her mother what she was nervous about.

The two sat down together and Estelle decided to give the two some privacy.

"Everything okay?" Felicity asked her cousin.

"Yeah, Sofia's talking with her mother right now," Estelle said. "She's nervous about being a princess."

"Makes me think of when Maman lived in the castle with Uncle Atticus and Cinderella when they moved away from Lady Tremaine's home." Felicity said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she'll get use to this new life." Estelle smiled.

"Change can be good sometimes." Felicity said.

"Um, how's bunking with Amber?" Estelle then asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I think she's jealous of all the attention Sofia is getting."

"That might be a problem for Sofia then, we better make sure no matter what happens; we don't let any of her plans against Sofia works." Estelle said.

"I was hoping you would say that..." Felicity crossed her arms. "She was helpful about you guys curtsying to the servants, but she seems snobby, I think she is just envious of her new sister."

"Wow, Felicity, you seem very logical right now." Estelle admired.

"Paying close attention to detail like your father," Felicty smiled with a salute. "It's the least I can do to spend more time with my favorite cousins."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled back. "If only there was someone who could help Sofia with the new experience of being a princess..."

"Hmm..." Estelle hummed.

"Hmm..." Felicity also hummed in thought.

"We'll have to figure it out in the morning." Estelle said.

Felicity nodded, then yawned. "I haven't fallen asleep yet, I have two hours to catch up on."

"Must be terrible being a vampire when everyone else is asleep whenever you're awake." Estelle frowned.

Felicity shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Well, see you in the morning then." Estelle smiled.

"Have a good sleep." Felicity smiled back.

"You too." Estelle said as she was on her way back to her and Sofia's room.

Unknown to either of them, Sofia was going to be given something from Roland.

"Pardon moi, Monsieur Ceedric." Felicity accidentally ran into the royal sorcerer.

"CEDRIC!" the sorcerer firmly corrected.

"Same ordeal..." Felicity shrugged as she was on her way to her chamber with Amber.

Estelle soon went back into her and Sofia's room and she then opened the window to let in anyone that would like a rest. 

Sofia smiled as she was on her way back into the room, admiring the gift that her new father gave to her. She had accidentally bumped into Cedric and where he seemed to be more interested in her gift. She apologized to Cedric the same way Felicity did, which annoyed him until he spotted the gift which was a purple amulet around her neck. "Isn't it lovely? The King gave it to me. Well, good night!"

"She has the Amulet of Avalor!" Cedric smiled rather darkly. "But not for long."

Sofia soon went into her and Estelle's room.

"Feeling better, Sofia?" Estelle smiled once she saw the girl was in a much better mood.

"A little." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, that's a pretty necklace." Estelle noticed.

"The King gave it to me," Sofia smiled as she looked down at the trinket. "He called it a welcome gift and he made me promise to never take it off."

"It looks like an amulet." Estelle smiled.

"It is, and it's even purple." Sofia smiled at the color.

"That's my favorite color." Estelle smiled.

"Mine too!" Sofia's eyes lit up.

"You keep it though, it's yours," Estelle smiled. "I'll get my own someday, I'm sure of it."

"I'm a little nervous and excited about tomorrow," Sofia said. "Apparently I'm going to Royal Prep now."

"Cool!" Estelle smiled. "So am I and my brothers."

"Oh, good, you're going too, now I don't feel so alone, even if James and Amber are going." Sofia sounded relieved to hear that.

Estelle soon yawned, feeling tired.

"We better get some sleep." Sofia said.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Estelle nodded in agreement.

They both soon went to bed. Little did they know, Cedric was planning on using his magic to retrieve the Amulet of Avalor to have enough power to take over the kingdom. The two girls got into their pajamas and Sofia was a lot happier than she was before due to her pep talk from her mother and new father. And where they both began to get comfortable in their bed.

"Maybe I am ready to be a princess," Soia said as she held her doll. 

"That's the spirit." Estelle smiled as she pulled up the blanket to cover them both.

They both laid down until they fell in between two of the pillows. They both then sat up and adjusted the pillows before looking out the window into the moonlit darkness until they fell asleep. Before they knew it, it was morning and time for their new school experience. Sofia had fallen asleep in the window seat, finding it more comfortable than the bed. And where they soon got visitors from outside. The bunny, squirrel, and two birds from earlier and opened the window and let themselves inside the room. The birds went into one door and took out a dress for Sofia to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia woke up and gasped in surprise to see the two animals.

"It's okay, I think they're here to help you get ready for school." Estelle smiled as she went to do the same thing.

Sofia rubbed her eyes, then let out a surprised scream as the bunny and squirrel came onto her stomach.

Baileywick heard the scream and threw the doors open. "What is going on in here?" he then glared and shooed out the animals. "This is a castle, not a farm! Out, out, out, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo! Out, out, go on!"

Estelle and Sofia glanced to each other as the animals were shooed out.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," Baileywick told the girls as he picked up Sofia's princess dress. "And then it's off to school for both of you." he then walked out of the room to give the girls some privacy.

Estelle nodded as she understood.

"Guess we better get ready then." Sofia said.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

With that, the two girls got ready for their first day in Royal Prep.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school with Sofia and your cousins?" Cherry asked her daughter. "I mean... You hate crowds... It might be scary for you."

"I have to make sure Amber doesn't try anything." Felicity said.

"Okay, you be good okay, if you need anything, go to a spot alone and use this..." Cherry handed her the enchanted mirror in case of emergencies.

"I will." Felicity said.

Cherry gently patted her daughter's head and stood up, holding her stomach.

Felicity hugged her mother and went to join the others to get to the school of Enchancia. "And off we go." She smiled.

"I wonder how we're gonna get there?" Vincent was excited.

"Uh, guys, check it out." Akito pointed out the door.

The kids looked in amazement to see that it was no ordinary horse-carriage ride. The horses were pegasi!

"Awesome!" Vincent smiled.

"Oh, this is really like a fairy tale come true." Estelle gushed.

"It really is." Akito smiled.

"Hey, guys!" James smiled and gestured for the others to join him and his sister.

They soon rushed over to the carriage. 

"Wait for me!" Sofia rushed over with the others.

A servant then opened the door for them as they were coming along as well. James took Sofia to help her up into her seat and the others helped themselves as they climbed aboard. Once they were all settled, the servant shut the door so they could go to school.

"Why do the horses have wi--" Sofia was about to ask, but then yelped out as the pegasi charged so they could take off into the sky.

"This is going to be so much fun." Estelle smiled.

'Maybe I should've stayed with Maman and Papa...' Felicity thought to herself rather sickly.

"Yeah!" James cheered with a laugh as the carriage was about to take off like an airplane off the runway.

"Here we go!" Vincent cheered.

"This is so awesome!" Akito laughed as he was enjoying this very much so far, and where they soon took off into the sky.

Sofia couldn't believe any of this. "Amazing..." She said as they flew away from the castle.

Soon enough as they traveled through the skies, there were more pegasus-drawn carriages as they were on their way to the school.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

The kids got out of their carriages and ran along to their school which was indeed royal looking. Amber, James, and Sofia helped themselves out with the others to come to the school.

"Princess Sofia, Ladies Felicity and Lords Akito and Vincent!" a voice called out.

Sofia looked around for the source of the voice.

"Up here, dear." another voice told them.

The small group of kids looked up to see three fairies all color-coordinated.

"Welcome to the Royal Preparatory Academy." the red fairy smiled.

"No way, are you Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather?" Estelle smiled.

"That's correct, my dear." the red fairy smiled. 

"From the Sleeping Beauty story?" Akito also smiled.

"The very same." the blue fairy nodded.

"Our parents know Aurora." Estelle and Felicity smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Vincent asked the three good fairies.

"We' re the head mistresses--" Merriweather started.

"Of Royal Prep." Flora finished for her.

"We're so excited you're here," Fauna flew over to the young ones with an excited smile. "We're always looking for a few good princesses and assisting lords and ladies."

"By the way, why are my cousins and I lords and ladies?" Felicity asked.

"Someday, you'll become princesses and princes, but since you are King Roland's guests, you are Lords and Ladies and must earn your titles, like when an alicorn earns their wings after doing a noble deed in his or hers life time." Flora replied.

"Ohh." Felicity smiled.

"Well, I did hear my good friend in Pallet Town is destined to become the Pokemon Princess..." Akito smiled shyly.

"That's great," Sofia said to the fairies. "Because I need to learn how to act like one by Friday."

The fairies chuckled as they led the new students into the Royal Prep school.

"Sorry, Sofia, but I think it might take a bit longer than a few days." Estelle said.

"Oh, I'm afraid Estelle is right," Flora agreed. "It will take a little longer than a few days to learn how to be a princess. You see, when someone new enrolls here at good ol' Royal Prep~," she then started to sing. "They're at that great beginning, They're taking that first step, Your lessons will commence here once you pass through this door, So why not come and join us, And see what lies in store?~"

Sofia, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity soon took their first step up the stairs to the entrance. Fauna and Merriweather smiled encouragingly. Once they reached the doors, they were ready to continue. Merriweather pulled Sofia's hand and pulled her right through the front doors of the school. The others followed to then show the kids around the school.

"You'll learn the art of manners of royal protocol~" Flora opened one door to show them young boys and girls around their age, bowing and curtsying to each other.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"That's right~," Fauna sang as she then led them into the library. "And when to bow and curtsy, for functions big and small, You'll read books of fact and fiction, Of poetry and prose~"

"You'll learn to give a royal speech while perfectly composed~" Merriweather sang as she used her wand to move books into their hands.

'This is a lot of books.' Vincent thought to himself.

"At Royal Prep, step-by-step, You'll gain wisdom and pep, So heed the call, Come be all you can be~" the other students suddenly marched and sang to the new students out of the library.

'Wow, this is a lot of students.' Felicity thought to herself.

"Every task, every test~" Flora sang.

"Just give it your best!~" Fauna sang.

"We'll do the rest~" Merriweather sang.

The fairies then led the kids into one classroom, and where it had magic involved. This school was indeed no ordinary school and it was just how Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity liked it. Sofia began to try some magic, but accidentally turned the students in the classroom into frogs. Fauna then changed them back to normal. They continued to show the rest of the school.

"I wish more schools were like this back home." Akito whispered.

"You and me both." Estelle whispered back.

Suits of armor even soon came to life. There were even some students who did wood crafts and some of them were fencing against each other. And with a flick of Merriweather's wand, the students were now ballroom dancing. They were even taught the school motto: "Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you."

They were now soon in a throne room.

"Wow, there's even a throne room." Felicity marveled as the song soon ended.

There were even fireworks for the new students.

"Time for your first class, dears." Flora told the children.

"Good luck." Fauna added.

"Time to see what our first class is." Estelle said.

"Well, it's good that we're going together." Vincent said as he straightened his ascot.

"Will you take that thing off?" Akito asked.

"No, it's mine!" Vincent glared. 'If Emi gives you something to wear, I won't judge."

"Alright, alright." Akito said.

"You look like Fred from Mystery Inc with that." Felicity said to Vincent.

"Hey, 'Fashionable' is my middle name." Vincent smiled smugly.

"I thought it was Jeffery?" Akito smirked.

"Quiet, Benjamin." Vincent retorted.

"Boys..." Estelle sighed.

"Go fig." Felicity added, attempting to use slang.


	6. Chapter 6

"Class, we have some new students," Flora introduced as they came into a classroom. "How should we greet them?"

The students came out of their desks and shared a 'good morning' to their new classmates in their own unique way.

"Good morning," Sofia gave a bow, but then accidentally dropped her books. 

"Oh, dear!" Flora frowned.

"Hmph!" Amber smirked at that.

Akito and Vincent soon helped Sofia with her books. To Amber's surprise, the male students walked over to do just that themselves. Amber frowned deeply to that.

"Thanks, but we got this, guys." Akito smiled to the boys.

"We just wanted to come over and see if we could help." One of the boys said.

"How thoughtful of you." Felicity smiled admirably.

After class, everyone was now outside.

"Is this what they call recess?" Felicity asked her cousins.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Oh." Felicity smiled in excitement.

"And then she dropped her forks all over the floor--" Amber was talking with her friends.

"Who do you think she's talking about?" Vincent whispered to his siblings.

"I'll give you three guesses..." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sofia, Amber's sister!" Sofia came to meet Amber's friends.

"Step-Sister." Amber corrected with a smirk, but then looked as her friends went to the new princess in town.

"They seem to be interested in her amulet." Estelle whispered.

"I better check out one of the books, I feel like it means something." Akito whispered back in agreement.

"I agree." Vincent said.

"It sure is pretty though~" Felicity said. "Do you suppose that's an amethyst?"

"I don't know." Estelle shrugged.

Amber's friends smiled friendly to Sofia. Amber decided that Sofia needed to be taught a lesson. Felicity smiled at the attention that Sofia was being given, but then looked worriedly over to Amber, having a sneaking suspicion. And where she saw Amber going over to James.

"Hey, Amber," James looked to his sister. "What's going on?"

"I think it's time Sofia took a ride on the magic swing." Amber replied sneakily.

"I don't know, Amber, Father told us to make Sofia feel welcome." James said.

"Isn't that how you welcome all the new students?" Amber smiled smugly as she then played with her fan.

"Uhh... All right..." James gave in and set down his soccer ball as he went to the magic swing.

Estelle had a bad feeling something bad would happen.

"Hey, guys." James smiled to the new students who he lived with now.

"What's up, James?" Estelle smiled.

"Um... The sky...?" James shrugged at that greeting, not understanding what it meant. 

"Oh, hi, James," Sofia smiled. "What's going on?"

"Uh, have you tried the enchanted swing-set?" James invited. "You don't have to kick. It swings itself."

Estelle could sense something wrong here so she had to intervene. "Um, do you think I could go first?" she then volunteered.

Amber looked to Estelle suspiciously.

"I, uh, just would like to see what's so magical about it." Estelle smiled nervously.

Amber narrowed her eyes to that.

"Um, would you mind if Estelle goes first?" James asked Sofia.

"That might be a good idea, she's a lot braver than I am at trying new things." Sofia agreed.

"NO!" Amber said. "I mean... Um... Sofia should, she's the new one after all."

"Yeah, but so am I and Vincent and Akito and Felicity." Estelle said.

"I have never heard of a set which swings itself." Felicity sounded entranced.

Estelle soon went over to the swing set that looked like it had wings on it. "Guess they should call it a 'wing-set'." she then attempted to joke once she saw the wings.

This caused for the students to laugh at her joke before she got on the swing-set. Estelle grabbed onto the ropes and the swing started to swing itself by magic.

"This doesn't seem so bad," Estelle smiled. She swung gently back and forth for a good while until the swung suddenly went faster and faster. "Okay, now I can see why I had a bad feeling about this." she then said.

Akito began to get a little nervous. Vincent did as well as they saw the magic swing-set swing higher.

"Here we go..." Amber slightly smirked as the others looked worried for Estelle.

Estelle yelped as she was going very fast and she flew off the swing and didn't have enough time to react as she splashed into a pool of water. 

"Uh-oh." Akito, Vincent, and Felicity said out of worry.

"Good one, James, you got me..." Estelle smiled, trying to make it seem like a playful joke as she was in the water.

A boy came to help Estelle out of the water, but he gasped as soon as he saw her mermaid tail. 

"What's wrong?" Estelle asked, then looked down. "Oh... Right..." 

"H-H-How is that possible?" The boy asked.

"Heh..." Estelle smiled sheepishly as she crawled out of the water and her lower half glowed and her legs returned. 

All of the other students were still surprised.

Akito smiled nervously. "Come on, Estelle, let me dry you off." He soon brought out a towel and gave it to his twin sister.

"Thanks, 'Kito." Estelle dried off. 

"No problem." Akito smiled.

"Don't worry," an Arabian boy soothed Estelle. "The first day is always the hardest. He played the same prank on me."

"He did?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, it's okay..." The boy said. "You better get nice and dry before your next class."

"Yeah..." Estelle chuckled sheepishly. 

Akito overheard someone crying due to his super-hearing. "Excuse me a second." he told the others around him and went to find the source of the crying. 

Sofia, being curious, started to follow Akito to see where he was going.

"Who's there?" Akito asked himself as he crossed the bridge. 

"Akito, what's wrong?" Sofia asked as she caught up with him.

"Someone's sad..." Akito said to her. 

Sofia put her hand to her ear to listen in as well. "It sounds like a bird." 

Akito was about to correct her, but then he remembered that she didn't have the ability to talk to animals or at least not yet. And so, the two of them began to look for the crying bird.

Sofia bent down as she followed the chirping and pulled back the blades of grass so she that she was right in her own way. "Oh, look, Akito, it's a baby bird..." she then smiled gently to the small creature. 

"My baby!" an older voice wailed.

Akito looked up to the tree branch to see a mother bird was alone in her nest. "Oh, this must be your baby, huh?" he then asked the mother bird. 

"Yes, that's my baby girl!" The mother bird cried.

Sofia then bent down and gently got the baby bird off the ground and into her hands and with a little help from Akito she got the baby bird back to its mother. "It's all right, I can help." she cooed to the baby bird as she then went to bring the baby right back to its mother. "Here you go... Just the two of you..."

"Oh, thank you!" the mother bird chirped as she held her baby back into her wings.

"Just like it should be..." Sofia smiled until she then noticed her amulet glowed slightly and she held it, wondering what that was about, but then heard the bell from school. "Come on, Akito, I guess we better go back. Bye!" she then waved and went off with Akito back to school.

"Thank you!" the mother bird smiled to Sofia and Akito. 

"Huh?" Sofia said, confused.

"Thank you!" The baby bird smiled to Sofia and Akito.

"Huh?" Sofia wondered if she was hearing things or not.

"You're welcome!" Akito smiled back as he went back to the school with Sofia.

After school, Sofia rushed out of the carriage that took them home.

"You shouldn't have played that prank," James glared to his sister. "Sofia, wait!"

Sofia ignored him and kept running.

"Oh, dear, I think I should talk with her." Estelle told the others as she then ran to catch up with Sofia. And where after running for a while, she finally got to Sofia as Cedric had greeted both of them.

"Ah, Princess Sofia and Lady Estelle, how was the first day of school, my dears?"

"Tougher than I thought it would be..." Sofia sighed slightly. 

"Yeah," Estelle added. "A lot tougher."

"Oh, poor things," Cedric cooed and patted them both at the top of their heads, then tried to think of something to cheer them up with. "Well, how would you two like a private tour of my lair--I mean, workshop?"

Estelle and Sofia had small smiles to that.

"You know, not even the King himself as seen it~" Cedric then whispered with a smirk. 

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

Teddy and Dot soon came up to them.

"Can Teddy and Dot come with?" Estelle asked.

Cedric frowned, but then realized that they were animals, who would they tell? "Very well then." he then agreed with a small shrug. He soon saw that Teddy was a Teddiursa and not a bear cub.

Teddy looked up to Cedirc, putting his paw to his mouth.

"Why, you wouldn't hurt a fly, would you?" Cedric laughed to Teddy.

"Watch it, buddy, I know some attacks..." Teddy narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt Cedric was mocking him. 

"Teddy here knows some powerful attacks, Mr. Cedric." Estelle warned him.

Cedric smiled nervously while Teddy smirked to the royal sorcerer. "Well then, let's go." the sorcerer soon said. 

They then followed after him.

"Just up the stairs, come along." Cedric told them. 

The girls, Pokemon, and puppy were continuing to follow him. Cedric walked up to a gargoyle statue and lifted one part of it and took out a key to unlock the door in front of them. 

"Nice." Estelle smiled.

"And this, my dears, is where the magic happens." Cedric said as he showed them into his lair. He then clapped his hands which then made the candles light up on their own. 

A black raven spotted the strangers and firmly crowed to them.

"Oh, that's just Wormwood, my raven," Cedric soothed them. "Now you stop it, Wormy, you're scaring the princess and her guests." 

"Hello, Wormwood." Estelle smiled with a curtsy.

The raven merely glanced to her, but didn't attack.

"Now, I make all the royal potions right here," Cedric showed them his work desk. 

"Wow, this is really neat, Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia smiled. 

"Give it time, she'll soon be calling you Mr. Cedric." Estelle said.

"Not soon enough..." Cedric mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, that looks just like my amulet!" Sofia pointed to his open book.

"Well, I'll be a dragon's uncle!" Cedric replied in shock. "You're right! Oh, but if you had the Amulet of Avalor, you'd know, for it contains powerful magic. With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."

"Wow." Estelle said.

"Really?" Sofia asked.

"Well, yeah, really, if it's the real amulet," Cedric chuckled. "But only a certified sorcerer, such as myself, could tell for sure. If you like, I can take a quick look at it."

Sofia frowned and held the gem close. "I don't know..."

"I'll give it right back, I promise." Cedric replied with a smile, but it looked rather more evil than trustworthy.

"But I promised to never take it off," Sofia replied. "And my mother says 'A broken promise can never be glued back together'."

"That's very clever." Estelle smiled.

"How irritatingly charming," Cedric replied, then suddenly sounded rushed. "Oh, well, look at the time. Hope you enjoyed the tour. I know how hard it can be adjusting to royal life. So, if you ever need any help, my door is always open."

Sofia and Estelle waved as they went out the door and Cedric then closed it right on them. 

"He seemed rushy." Estelle said.

"He's probably busy." Sofia suggested. "I wonder what he wants with my amulet?" 

Estelle, Teddy, and Dot simply shrugged in response. Later on, they went off to do their own thing. The next day was going to have a surprise for Sofia.

"I don't know about that Cedric fellow..." Forte said as he sat on the guest bed given to him and Cherry. "I should probably o something... I think I should investigate... I think I should--"

Cherry walked over and leaned against the door-frame, wearing her revealing nightgown. "You say something, Charles?"

"I said I think I sh--" Forte looked back and his eyes widened to her. "Oh, my..." 

"You like what you see?" Cherry asked.

"What was I going on about?" Forte sounded nervous.

"I don't think you need to worry about that..." Cherry pinned him down onto the bed. 

"You sure?" Forte asked nervously.

"How long has it been?" Cherry asked about the last time.

"I think when Felicity was conceived..." Forte blushed as he stared into her chest slightly.

"That long?" Cherry asked.

"Yes...?" Forte pouted.

"Allow me to fix that..." Cherry replied as she then closed the veils to give them more privacy. 

Forte seemed to like this.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sofia and Estelle were fast asleep from the night before and they were being watched by the animals from before, and what happened next was surprising. 

"Well, should we wake them up?" one bird chirped.

"Are you kidding?" the bunny replied as he held his ears. "The girls screamed like a couple of banshees yesterday, and I got sensitive ears."

"I'm not going to scream..." Sofia said groggily, then looked to see the animals.

"That's a relief." The bunny smiled.

Sofia screamed and then hid under the covers. 

"What's up?" Estelle asked groggily.

"You can both hear us?" the bunny asked.

"You can talk?!" Sofia asked in shock.

"Uh, can he stop talking is a better question." one bird chuckled. 

"Wait, Sofia, when did you get the ability to talk to animals?" Estelle asked.

"You mean, you always could...?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"What're we dealing with here?" the bunny asked. "Some kinda magic spell or something?"

"Hmm..." Sofia hummed in thought as she remembered something which was told to her. "'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse'. I helped a baby bird with Akito yesterday and I think the amulet gave me the power to talk to animals!"

"That's awesome!" Estelle smiled.

"That is great, kid," the bunny chuckled. "'Cuz, there's a few things I've been meaning to talk to you princesses about."

"Clover, not now," the bird told him. "They need to get dressed for school." 

"We can talk while we get dressed." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay, Clover~" Sofia then hugged the bunny. "Tell us!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you ever hear of personal space, mama?" Clover grunted. "Put me down!"

"Oh, sorry," Sofia then set him down. "You're just so cute and cuddly, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, well, please, help it." Clover replied. 

"We'll try." Estelle smiled.

Sofia then yawned and rolled off the bed to open the wardrobe.

"Okay," Clover then turned to Sofia and Estelle as they picked their clothes out for the day. "Now, why do you think us woodland creatures have been helping you princesses for all these years?" 

"Um, because of the kindness princesses have done for you all?" Estelle guessed.

"'Cuz, we gotta eat," Clover said as the birds lifted a sheet to censor the girls. "And you got the food."

"You're going to sing, aren't you?" Estelle asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Clover said.

"I thought you would." Estelle smiled. 

"Anyway, let's get started." Clover cleared his voice.

Estelle smiled in excitement.

"We've helped princesses for many eons, But you treat us all like furry peons~" Clover began to sing. "We make your bed, Clean up your messes~"

"Wake you up," the birds joined in. "And put on all your dresses~"

"And what's our reward?~" Clover sang as he put his arm around the squirrel. "What thanks do we get? Not a crumb, not a morsel, No brie, no baguette~"

Clover and the squirrel soon made the girls bed before putting their dolls and books on a table while the birds dressed them and then Clover imagine a plate with food.

"You're nice for a bunny." Estelle said to Clover. 

"Oh, um, thanks, you've met mean bunnies?" Clover replied to her.

"Not in person, but my parents and aunt once met a mean bunny named Mephista." Estelle replied.

"Wow." Clover commented.

"Anyway, please continue." Estelle said.

"Oh, right." Clover chuckled, then continued to sing as he and the other animals helped her and Sofia continue to get ready for school.

"Let's get you guys some food then." Estelle said.

The animals tidied up the room a bit and helped the girls out the door after doing their chores for them and all they asked for was food in return and where the girls knew exactly where to get them the food.

"I wish you guys lived at home with me," Estelle giggled. "You could do my chores while I practice ballet until Mom starts our home-school lessons."

Clover and the rest of the animals soon gave her a long look.

"Just sayin'..." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

Later on, they were now having a picnic before school would start. Estelle and Sofia shared vegetable plates with the kind woodland critters.

"Nice!" Clover approved after he had a piece of lettuce.

They enjoyed the food as much as they could until they heard pegasus neighs, telling them it was time.

Sofia sighed. "Time for school."

"Don't worry about the other kids, girls," Clover soothed Sofia and Estelle as he then took out an orange. "You gotta keep your eye on the ball, and I'm talking about your royal ball, honey."

"He's right, Sofia." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, Clover," Sofia smiled in agreement as she was ready to leave with Estelle. "I'm going to learn how to be the best princess ever."

"You go, Princess and Lady in waiting!" Clover cheered.

"This'll show 'em." Estelle smiled in determination.

The two then took the ride to school and they were going into Royal Prep.

"Amber, why do you have to be so mean to Sofia?" Felicity pouted to the blonde girl.

"I'm her step-sister, how else am I supposed to treat her?" Amber asked.

"Just because you are step-sisters, you feel you should dislike her?" Felicity pouted.

"Well, yeah, you've heard of Cinderella, haven't you?" Amber replied.

"Well, oui, but you guys are family now," Felicity said. "And besides, Anastasia became nice to Cinderella after a while."

"Wait, really?" Amber asked.

"Surely you've heard..." Felicity said. 

"Not really, all I know was that Cinderella had two evil and ugly step-sisters who stayed with their mother after the ball and Cinderella moved in with Prince Charming." Amber replied.

"Clearly you haven't heard of my mother and uncle's story of what happened after happily ever after." Felicity smirked.

"Clearly." Amber said.

"Just think about what I said," Felicity encouraged. "Sofia's new at becoming a princess."

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Amber replied and she kept walking off, though didn't seem to mean it.

"Okay." Felicity took that literally, not yet understanding sarcasm.


	8. Chapter 8

At the school; Estelle, Akito, Vincent, Felicity, and Sofia were each trying their best at Royal Prep. They first practiced royal waving which was rather boring. After that, Sofia stood on top of a stand as Merriweather stood beside her so she could practice her curtsying, and where the first three times weren't that successful. The class clapped and Merriweather approved of the final curtsy.

Vincent was now practicing pouring tea for Flora, and where his first try wasn't a success. Flora shook her head and took note of this. Sofia practiced a royal entrance and took Akito's hands. The others smiled and approved of this. Felicity was proud, but Amber stayed in the shadows and looked angry and jealous of their attention.

"We're doing so well." Estelle said.

"Not bad for amateurs as Mademoiselle Angelique would say." Felicity agreed.

"Yeah, that was basically her own way of showing appreciation." Estelle said.

After school...

The castle servants were all in a rush and moved all around as they had a ball to get ready for.

"Whoa!" Vincent said.

"Oh, pardon us..." Felicity stepped back a little. 

"Oh, hello, dears!" Mo smiled as she came with Miranda and Cherry. "How was school?"

"It was great, Mom." Estelle said.

Sofia looked soft. "I just thought being a princess would be easy," she then said to her mother. "But it's really hard."

"We are trying our bests though." Felicity shuffled her feet.

"Yeah, but I still need practice with my teapot pouring skills." Vincent said.

"It wasn't that bad..." Estelle comforted.

"I think I know just what Sofia needs." Miranda smiled.

"I agree." Mo said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Maybe the kids should join her." Cherry said to Miranda.

"That sounds like a great idea." Miranda smiled.

Cherry and Mo smiled back to this.

The kids wondered what the adult women meant by this, but they were then taken outside in the garden where there are two peasant girls inside a gazebo. 

"Jade! Ruby!" Sofia smiled.

"I thought you could use some familiar faces." Miranda smiled to her daughter.

"Are they your friends, Sofia?" Estelle smiled.

"Yes, they're my best friends from the village," Sofia beamed. "Come on, let's go meet them! Thanks, Mom... Jade! Ruby!"

The two peasant girls looked over and smiled, then went to see their old friend from the village. The Fudo siblings and Felicity soon went over to meet the two peasant girls. The two peasant girls ran over and hugged Sofia right away. They then looked curious as the Fudo siblings and Felicity came over.

"These are my cousins from out-of-town," Sofia introduced." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity... Guys, these are my best friends from the village; Jade and Ruby."

The kids all smiled and greeted each other once they were properly introduced. They all soon went to a table to continue to talk. They had tea and chocolate cake.

"How many gowns do you have?" Ruby asked.

"Uh... Lots..." Sofia shrugged with a smile.

"We've really missed you, Sofia." Jade gushed.

"I miss you both too." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, how many tiaras?!" Jade asked.

"Five... No, six." Sofia replied.

Vincent then decided to pour more tea, but struggled slightly.

"Here, let me help you with that." James offered.

"Um, thanks." Vincent said.

Jade and Ruby smiled dreamily to James.

"What're you doing here?" Sofia asked her step-brother.

"I'm sorry, I've been a royal dunce," James apologized for his behavior lately. "But I want to make it up to you."

"That sounds rather nice." Felicity smiled.

"How?" Akito and Estelle asked James in unison.

"Well, by teaching you all the royal stuff you need to know for the ball," James suggested as he then went over to Ruby to pour her a cup. "We can start with how to pour the perfect cup of tea."

"That sounds great." Vincent said.

"Prince James poured me tea~" Ruby squealed.

"They seem like fan girls." Vincent whispered to his siblings.

The others nodded in agreement about Jade and Ruby's behavior around Sofia's new step-brother. Amber was then walking by as she held her parasol to block out the simmering sun.

"That's it, you all got it." James's voice smiled.

"There's just one more thing." Sofia said. 

"What?" James replied.

"I can't dance." Sofia frowned. 

"Is that all? No problem," James replied simply. "We have dance class with Professor Popov tomorrow."

"Is Professor Popov that good of a teacher?" Vincent asked.

"One class with Popov and Sofia will be dancing circles around all of us." James smiled reassuringly.

"Amazing." Estelle said.

"Do you guys know how to dance?" James asked the others.

"DO I?!" Estelle beamed at that question.

"Estelle sure does." Vincent smiled.

"You could call her a Dancing Queen." Felicity chuckled.

"Nice one." James laughed.

"Nice what?" Felicity didn't get that she made a joke.

Sofia then smiled in slight confidence to everyone about her fear of dancing.

Amber looked away, but then smirked as her brain hatched an idea and where she knew what she needed for this idea of hers.

"It was nice to meet you, ladies." Akito bowed to Jade and Ruby.

"It was nice to meet you too, Akito." Jade curtsied.

Ruby also curtsied.

"Take care." Akito smiled as the girls decided to get going after a nice meeting.

"We should get inside." Felicity said.

Jade and Ruby then went back home. Sofia was so happy to see her old friends and went back to the castle with the Fudo siblings and Felicity.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day in dance class...

The students inside the dance classroom were getting ready and set up until their instructor would arrive. Estelle, Akito, Vincent, and Felicity did the same and where Sofia was about to get ready as well. Sofia saw colorful pairs of dancing shoes and was about to reach out to take one.

"Sofia," Amber walked over to her step-sister with a pair of shoes on a pillow in her hand. "Don't even think about touching those stinky shoes. I brought an extra pair just for you."

"Really? Thanks, Amber." Sofia smiled.

"You're very welcome," Amber replied with a small smile. "Now, hurry up and get ready."

Estelle took out her dance shoes from Barbie's ballet class and decided to put them on.

"Those shoes are beautiful, Estelle." One of the girls smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Estelle smiled back as she clicked the shoes onto her feet. 

"Where in the world did you get them?" the Chinese girl asked with a smile.

"I got them from my previous dance class." Estelle smiled.

"They are very lovely, Estelle." the Arabian boy smiled softly.

Estelle blushed to him only slightly. "Oh, thank you."

Sofia started to get the dance shoes her step-sister had given her on. Sofia slipped off her purple shoes and put on the midnight blue ones. They felt odd at first, but then again, they were new shoes.

"Children, gather round." the instructor called for the students.

'This guy seems nice.' Estelle thought to herself.

The students came around to their dancing instructor.

"So, you think you an waltz, eh?" the instructor asked with a chuckle before twirling like a ballerina in front of them. "We shall see about that. I need volunteer!"

"Excuse moi, monsieur." Felicity stepped forward. 

"No, Sofia should go first!" Amber told her.

"Tut tut, we have plenty of time for everyone to have their turn." The instructor said.

"Maybe Sofia could go first..." Felicity shrugged. "She is the one who needs help on dancing."

"Felicity, I have a bad feeling about this; I mean, Amber is wanting Sofia to go first, something must be up." Akito whispered to her.

"That is why I offered to go first, I have the same feeling." Felicity whispered back to him.

And so, Sofia went up to the instructor. Felicity and Akito looked rather worried about that. Sofia and the instructor started to dance the waltz. The orchestra played music for them as they began to dance together in front of the class.

"Looks good so far." Vincent said.

Amber hid a mischievous smirk.

"Just don't look at your feet..." Estelle whispered for Sofia as she danced on her own, unable to resist.

Sofia did so and where she didn't seem to stop herself. The dance was going really well. Professor Propov then let go of Sofia and her feet seemed to tap uncontrollably.

"Oh, no, I don't think those are normal dancing shoes." Vincent said.

"Neither are mine." Estelle replied.

"Uh, I mean about that..." Vincent pointed to Sofia's endless and nonstop tapping.

Sofia was now hopping all over the place. Amber smirked while the others looked worried, which made James glare to his sister, knowing that she had something to do with this.

"Quick, do a spell to make the dancing shoes stop dancing nonstop." Felicity whispered to Akito and Estelle.

"What's going on?!" Sofia yelped as she jumped high into the air.

Akito and Estelle took out their spell books to find a spell to stop the shoes from making Sofia move uncontrollably and where they luckily found one and they started to use their magic.

"Okay, ready?" Akito asked.

"Born ready." Estelle nodded back.

The two of them used their magic on the magic tap shoes on Sofia's feet with the spell they just learned and where it caused for Sofia to stop in her tracks.

"That was close, Sofia, you almost crashed." Vincent sounded relieved.

"Yeah." Sofia sighed before taking off the shoes and went to put on a different pair.

Amber pretended to look worried for Sofia. Sofia glared to her step-sister however.

"You said you would think about being nice to Sofia." Felicity whispered sharply to Amber.

"I did." Amber smirked.

"And...?" Felicity put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I disagree." Amber laughed.

"I can't believe you." Felicity said before turning her back on Amber.

Amber merely shrugged.

"I can't believe how cruel one girl could be..." Felicity sighed to herself as she walked away from the blonde girl.

After school, they were all now back at the castle. Sofia was starting to strongly dislike her new step-sister. 

"Oh, Sofia, I must have grabbed a pair of Cedric's trick shoes by mistake," Amber 'apologized'. "He's always leaving his stuff lying around the castle. Sorry about that. Coachman, can we get going? The ball starts in four hours. I'll barely have enough time to get dressed."

The carriage then flew them back to the castle so they could get ready for tonight's ball.

Once they got back to the castle, they could see the servants were getting everything ready.

Baileywick smiled at the arrangements so far, but then saw the new girl in the castle who looked rather down in the dumps. "Ah, Princess Sofia, the ballroom is almost ready."

Sofia wasn't looking forward to this night at all. She did have to admit though that the ballroom looked beautiful.

"Ooh, the ballroom is looking great." Estelle smiled.

"There's only one thing missing," Baileywick smiled. "A princess. It's your time to shine, Sofia, and I can't wait to see your first waltz."

Sofia got worried about that part. She then thought of someone who could help: Cedric. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were with their parents and were going to be wearing their best for tonight's ball. Cherry and Atticus seemed to be singing a song about making clothes for their children in a way similar to the mice who helped Cinderella with her dress for her first ball with the prince of her dreams. Estelle soon saw where Sofia was going. The two girls then went to Cedric's lab to have a word with him.

"You really sure you wanna do this?" Estelle asked Sofia.

"I'm sure he can be helpful." Sofia smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Well, okay..." Estelle was a little nervous.

Cedric poked his head out and looked to see who was at the door, but then looked down to see the two little girls.

"Mr. Cedric, Sofia needs your help." Estelle sighed.

"May we come in?" Sofia added.

"Must we?" Cedric deadpanned as he held the door open.

The two little girls then walked into the room.

"What is it?" Cedric then asked.

"Sofia needs you to give her a spell that can make her a wonderful dancer." Estelle said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna look silly in front of everyone." Sofia softly added in.

Cedric thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, everyone will be there..." he then chuckled slightly. "I have just the spell for you, Sofia!" he then dashed off to his spell book.

"Sofia, are you sure you wanna do this? I can teach you how to dance if you like." Estelle suggested.

"Now, now, let me see what I can do~..." Cedric smirked as he went to his desk and wrote with his quill on a blank piece of paper and then handed it to Sofia.

"'And here we are'--" Sofia began to read aloud.

"No, no, no!" Cedric stopped her right there. "Not now! You must wait until the waltz begins. Then just say those three magic words and you'll become the best dancer in the kingdom."

Estelle began to memorize the words that were written down and decided to find out if the spell really was to help Sofia to make her a best dancer or something else.

"Thanks, Mr. Ceedric," Sofia smiled as Estelle went off. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yes," Cedric chuckled as she skittered along. "Well, that makes two of us."

Wormwood crowed to his master as the girls left.

"Akito, Vincent, where's Dad?" Estelle came to her brothers.

"Just putting the finishing touches on our outfits for the ball." Akito said as he sat on the floor with a book.

"Well, I need his help figuring out a spell I just memorized." Estelle said.

"Dad!" Vincent called. "You got a minute?!"

Atticus poked his head into the room where his children were.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something." Estelle came to her wiccan parent.

"Sure, what is it, Princess?" Atticus asked.

"I wanna know if this spell is true or not," Estelle said. "Sofia and I saw Mr. Cedric and Sofia asked him for a dancing spell."

"Do you know how it goes?" Atticus replied.

Estelle began to whisper to her father what spell it was and where he went wide-eyed as he knew that wasn't a dancing spell at all. "So, is it a dancing spell or not?" she then asked.

"No, no, no!" Atticus shook his head quickly. "That spell can put innocent people to sleep!" 

"What?! I knew it! I knew that Mr. Cedric was after the amulet!" Estelle glared.

"Amulet?" Atticus asked his daughter.

"This amulet Sofia wears around her neck now." Estelle reminded. 

Atticus soon rushed to a book and brought it out and started to flip through it until he found a page with a picture of a purple amulet.

"Yeah, that one!" Estelle pointed to the picture. 

"The Amulet of Avalor, if Cedric gets it then he'll get any powers it has inside it, but what he doesn't know is that it also summons a princess whenever another princess is in trouble." Atticus said.

"Should we worry then?" Estelle asked. 

"Just be sure you say the spell as well so then you won't be asleep." Atticus said.

"Say the spell as well..." Estelle repeated. "Got it!" 

Atticus soon wrote down the same spell Sofia was given and gave it to Estelle as a reminder. Estelle took it and kept it close so she would remember it. 

"Your outfits are just about ready." Atticus then said. 

"Awesome." Estelle smiled.

"Don't worry, we still have time." Atticus said as he then went into the other room to finish up with Cherry as they both then sang 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we're finally going," Estelle beamed to her brothers and cousin. "From all that we imagined and the reality is sure to make this the best night ever!"

"Would you like to have a musical number?" Felicity asked.

"Please," Estelle's eyes twinkled. "At the Gala~" 

"At the Gala~" A random chorus sang.

Akito, Vincent, and Felicity decided to join her.

"At the Gala~" Felicity sang "In the garden, I'm going to see them all, All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala~"

"At the Gala~" the chorus sang.

"All the birdies, And the critters, They will love me big and small, We'll become good friends forever, Right here at the Gala!~" Felicity sang her little heart out. 

"All our dreams will come true, Right here at the Gala~" The Chorus sang. "At the Gala~!"

"At the gala~" Vincent sang.

"It's amazing" the chorus sang.

"I will show them~" Vincent sang. "My paintastic artwork, Artistic people, They will want to buy them, Acrylics and collages, And I'll earn a lot of money, for my growing family!~"

"All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter~" the chorus sang. "All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, At the Gala~"

"At the gala, all the royals... They will meet Lady Estelle~" Estelle sang."They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala~"

"At the Gala~" The Chorus sang.

"I will find him, my prince charming, And how gallant he will be~" Estelle sang dreamily. "And he'll treat me like a lady, Tonight at the Gala~"

"This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever, Each of us will live our dreams, Tonight at the Gala, At the Gala~" the chorus sang.

"Been dreamin', I've been waitin', To show my stuff with those great people~" Akito sang. "The Derby Team, their daring tricks, Spinning round and having kicks, Perform for crowds of thousands, They'll shower us with diamonds, The Derby Team will see me right here at the Gala!~" 

"Into the Gala we must go, We're ready now, we're all aglow, Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever, Into the Gala, now's the time, We're ready and we look divine!~" the chorus sang. "Into the gala~"

"Meet new friends!" Felicity chimed.

"Into the gala~" the chorus beamed.

"Sell some artwork!" Vincent chimed in.

"Into the gala~" the chorus beamed.

"Find my prince~" Estelle said in a slight royal tone.

"Into the gala~" the chorus beamed.

"Prove I'm great~" Akito chimed in.

"Into the Gala, Into the Gala, And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER... At the Gala~" The Fudo siblings, Felicity, and the chorus sang.

"Children, come to see your new outfits!" Cherry called out.

The kids cheered and rushed to try on their new outfits as it was time for the ball to start now. 

"Oh, I'm so excited." Estelle smiled.

"I hope you like these clothes." Cherry said.

"We put our blood, sweat, and tears into them." Atticus added.

Felicity gasped. "How grotesque!" 

"Please tell us you mean that metaphorically." Vincent said.

"Uh, it's just an expression." Cherry siid.

"Oh!" Felicity looked relieved.

They were then shown royal suits and dresses in their favorite colors. 

"They look fabulous!" Estelle smiled.

"We thought you might like them, now hurry along and get changed." Cherry replied. 

Their children did so. Cherry and Atticus then met their spouses to get dressed up themselves. 

Meanwhile with Amber in her room...

James glared to his sister as her hair was getting brushed by a couple of maids. "I need to talk to my sister alone." he firmly told the maids.

The maids curtsied to him and then left the room. 

Amber continued to smile as she was almost done getting ready for the ball. "How do I look?" she smiled at her reflection.

"You gave Sofia the trick shoes on purpose." James glared to his sister about dance class earlier that day. 

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Amber smiled innocently.

James folded his arms.

"And if I recall, you played a prank on Estelle earlier too." Amber then reminded.

"What you did wasn't a prank," James glared. "You're trying to ruin the ball, and I know why."

"Because Sofia and those others don't belong here?" Amber smirked.

"No, because everyone likes them more than you, especially Sofia," James replied. "And after what you did today, so do I."

"You don't mean that." Amber replied.

"Yes, I do." James said firmly and walked away from his twin sister in shame. 

Amber was surprised at her twin brother's response. "Wait, James, come back!" she then tried to go after him, but her skirt ripped and she shrieked once she saw her dress's reflection. "My gown! Suzette! Marcie!" she then ran to the rope and pulled on it to be given assistance right away, but no one seemed to come right away, she then left the room. 

The maids were too busy dolling up Sofia and where Amber could hear every word the maids were saying. She was at first angry, but then sniffled as she started to cry and then ran back inside her room. Estelle overheard Amber's crying and felt bad for her.

"She gets what she deserves." Felicity sounded firm. 

"Yeah, but still I feel bad for her." Estelle said.

"I suppose..." Felicity shrugged. "You have that spell from Uncle Atticus?"

"Yep, right here." Estelle patted her dress pocket. 

"Good." Felicity said.

Estelle nodded back.

"Oh, this is so exciting, our first ball." Felicity cooed. 

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Felicity went off happily. Estelle smiled, but then frowned as she heard Amber crying in her room. 

The royal fanfare played downstairs.

"All hail Princess Sofia." Baileywick announced. 

Everyone soon bowed and curtsied to the new princess. Sofia gave a small smile to the crowd and curtsied as she came down the stairs to join them.

King Roland then came to his new daughter and held out his hand for her. "Sofia."

"Your Majesty." Sofia smiled, accepting his hand. 

Estelle soon brought out her spell, having a feeling Sofia would say the spell as soon as it was time for the dance.

"It's almost sleepy time~" Cedric smiled darkly. 

"Yes, yes, it is." Atticus said as he had a uses his magic to make sure Cedric didn't leave until after the counter spell of the sleep spell was cast.

Mo stood close to him, their arms linked together. 

"Ready?" Roland asked Sofia.

"'Somnibus Populi Cella'." Sofia and Estelle recited the spell together at the same time as each other.

There was then a magical dust which came into the room, and where everyone in the ballroom began to fall asleep except for Sofia and Estelle. Even Cherry and Forte, despite not having to sleep anymore.

"What?" Sofia frowned once she saw everyone falling asleep.

"Ooh, it's working!" Cedric chuckled and clapped excitedly. "Everyone in the ballroom will be asleep!" he then saw the magic dust and tried to avoid it so he wouldn't be affected by the spell, but unfortunately, he fell to the floor and instantly fell asleep. 

"The spell worked." Estelle sighed.

"Mom? Mom!" Sofia came up to Miranda, but she did not respond. "I must've said it wrong... Please wake up! Estelle, what have I done?!" 

"This spell was actually a sleeping spell." Estelle said.

"Oh, no..." Sofia sniffled, she then ran out of the room and cried for help, but no one else could help her.

"Oh, Sofia!" Estelle frowned, going after her.

Sofia sniffled and then she started to cry and one of her teardrops landed ont othe amulet which made it glow and then someone appeared right behind the young girls. Estelle had a good feeling she knew who was behind them. The two girls turned around and saw a famed princess.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cinderella?" Sofia asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Your amulet brought me here," Cinderella replied. "It links all the princesses that ever were. And when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. Oh, Estelle, it's so nice to see you, you have your father's eyes." 

"Thank you, Aunt Cinderella," Estelle smiled. "How's Charity doing?"

"Oh, she's just fine, thank you for asking," Cinderella smiled back. "She's also learning how to be a good big sister and a good friend to her cousin Marianne." 

"That's good, so are you here because of the situation me and Sofia are in trouble?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to know why she's so sad first." Cinderella replied.

"I tried to use a magic spell to make myself a good dancer, but it put everyone to sleep," Sofia replied as she held the gem in her hands. "I should've just let them laugh at me or ask Estelle for some dance lessons. Can you undo the spell?"

"Only you can do that," Cinderella smiled softly and comfortingly. "But I think I can help you find your way." 

"And I think I know what you are going to do while we make our way to a certain bedroom." Estelle smiled.

Cinderella smiled fondly and hugged the two girls comfortingly. "Sofia, I know just how you feel about becoming a new princess."

"You do?" Sofia asked.

"Why, yes," Cinderella remembered. "When I first moved into the castle with my prince, there were so many rules and I wanted to change them all." 

"And where it worked out for the best." Estelle smiled.

"I never knew you would have any troubles, Cinderella." Sofia replied. 

"Nobody is perfect." Cinderella said.

"Let's just say if Aunt Cinderella hadn't changed the menu or anything in the castle, the royal banquet would have been a disaster." Estelle said as the three of them started to make their way up the stairs.

"The King really loved his dessert." Cinderella giggled in memory. 

"Aunt Cinderella and Aunt Anastasia even soon became true sisters as well as friends." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yes, very much." Cinderella nodded about that as well. 

"And where you and Amber could be the same." Estelle smiled to Sofia.

"Do you think so?" Sofia slightly frowned. 

"Yes," Estelle nodded. "She's just been jealous lately."

"It can happen, Amber was just used to having so much attention on herself, then you came along." Cinderella said to Sofia. 

"I-I never knew." Sofia said as they were getting closer to Amber's room.

Cinderella sang a song on the way and where it was about True Sisters.

"But, Amber's been so mean to me." Sofia frowned about her new sister's behavior.

"Perhaps, what she needs is a second chance," Cinderella could relate. "I mean, think about me and Anastasia." 

Sofia did just that and where Cinderella did have a good point. Cinderella then seemed to disappear after Sofia knew what she had to do. 

"Whoa." Estelle said, surprised.

Sofia took a deep breath and walked to her step-sister's room.

Amber had stopped crying and was lying down on her bed in miserable lonesomeness. She then spotted Sofia and sat up, folding her arms. "What do you want?" 

"Amber, we know you are jealous and sad right now, but we need your help, me and Sofia are in trouble." Estelle said.

"I've done something terrible," Sofia added softly and sadly. "Come on, we'll show you."

And with that, Sofia, Amber, and Estelle came to the ballroom to see everyone was still knocked out.

"A dancing spell put everyone to sleep?" Amber asked. 

"Yeah and where it was really a sleeping spell." Estelle said.

"It was a sleeping spell?" Sofia asked. "I thought I read it wrong, how do you know?"

"My daddy's a wiccan," Estelle replied. "And since he's one, that makes me one too." 

"Wow, well then, what's the counter spell?" Sofia asked.

"I-I don't know." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, this is all my fault..." Sofia felt even worse now.

Amber frowned to that and decided to come clean. "No, Sofia," she then said. "You wouldn't have used this spell if I hadn't given you those trick shoes. I was just jealous, because... Everyone likes you and the others more than me. Even my own brother..."

"That's not true," Sofia smiled. "You're the most popular princess at Royal Prep. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out we were going to be step-sisters."

Amber sighed softly, then smiled as she held out her gloved hands. "Sofia, we're sisters..."

The two then shared a hug. Estelle was happy for the two of them.

"How are we gonna wake them up?" Sofia frowned after they broke out of the hug.

"Oh! I bet Cedric has a counter spell in one of his books," Amber suggested. "Oh, but his workshop is always locked..."

"That's okay, we know where he keeps his key." Estelle said.

Sofia and Estelle then led Amber to Cedric's workshop and unlocked the door so they could cure everyone who was under the sleeping spell. The only one thing they didn't count on was Wormwood. Amber gave Sofia a boost so she could reach the gargoyle and take out the key so they could get into Cedric's workshop. The raven cawed viciously and slammed the door shut to shut them out since they weren't the royal sorcerer.

"Shoot, nearly forgot about Wormwood." Estelle said.

"So did I," Amber added, knowing very well who the crow was. "He won't let us get near the spell book!"

"We'll need more help." Sofia frowned.

"From who?" Amber replied. "Everyone's asleep."

"Not everyone," Estelle said. "Me and Sofia will be right back."

Amber looked curious to them.

Estelle came into her room and saw her and her brothers' pets. "Guys, are you in here?"

Snow White was not asleep for a change. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Scruffy and Dot asked.

Estelle began to tell them and the Pokemon what was going on and where Sofia told the rest of the animals the same thing and told them their plan. Angel and Scamp decided to let their niece and nephew handle this since they were rather old right now. Estelle then left with them as Sofia came with Clover and the others.

"Just follow the plan." Larvitar whispered.

"We have a plan?" one bird asked. 

"Hey, those are the animals that used to help me clean my room and a bunch of others I haven't seen before." Amber noticed.

"They're here to help us." Estelle said.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Amber smiled as she then let one bird perch onto her fingertip.

The door was then gently cracked open and Wormwood spotted them, deciding to shut them out again.

"Okay now!" Estelle told them.

"Get his beak!" Misdreavus flew up with the birds.

"Got it!" the birds attempted to tie up Wormwood's beak, but the ropes slipped loose and ended up going to his feet.

Wormwood crowed viciously and then bit off the ropes, glaring to the birds and flying Pokemon. 

"Oh, you wanna play? Okay!" Misdreavus smirked as she then grabbed one rope and flew around the room with Wormwood.

"Go, Misdreavus!" Teddy cheered.

"Oh, you little--" Wormwood scowled at the birds.

Misdreavus then giggled and got out of the way.

"Take that, Bird Brain!" Clover smirked as he threw vegetables with the squirrel and puppies.

Larvitar and Vulpix soon joined in.

"Get the spell book!" Amber urged Estelle and Sofia while Wormwood was kept busy.

Both girls nodded before rushing over to the spell book.

"Got it!" Sofia held the book until it accidentally slipped out of her hands.

Wormwood glared and was about to swoop in and attack Sofia for getting the book.

"CLAWS OFF MY SISTER!" Amber glared as she used a broom against the evil bird.

"Quick, get Wormwood into the cage." Teddy said.

Amber didn't understand the Teddiursa, but she was just doing that anyway.

"If you act up, I'm eating you for breakfast!" Snow White threatened.

Wormwood got a little scared by that threat.

Estelle stood on a stool and held the cage steady. "Amber, over here!"

Amber nodded as she knew what to do. She firmly whacked Wormwood into the cage.

Sofia then shut it. "Got him!"

"All right, sports fans, that may be the first time Amber's picked up a broom, but she sure knows how to use it." Clover smirked.

"Okay, now to find the counter spell." Estelle said.

Amber groaned as they struggled to find the spell. "Oh, where is it?!"

"I don't know." Sofia frowned.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Estelle pouted.

"Okay, Wormwood, where's the counter spell?" Dot asked.

"Yo, Wormwood! Why so quiet?" Clover smirked. "Worried we'll tell the other ravens you got outsmarted by a rabbit?"

"Hardly," Wormwood rolled his eyes. "We'll see who has the last laugh. They'll never find the counter-spell."

Snow White licked her lips. "Maybe I'll have you for dinner..." she then winked to the bird.

"Tell us where the counter-spell is." Scruffy said.

"But the counter-spell book is hidden behind the painting," Wormwood smirked and gestured to the painting of a couple who were known as Cedric's parents: Goodwyn the Great and Winifred the Wise. "So the joke's on them."

"Thanks for the help, Wormwood." Estelle and Sofia said as they then went up to the painting.

"What?!" Wormwood couldn't believe it, not knowing the girls could talk to animals. "They heard what I said?! NO!"

Estelle moved the painting and took out the book. "Found it!"

"Wahoo!" Teddy smiled.

"Let's go!" Estelle said as she then ran out the room with Amber and Sofia to undo the sleeping spell.

"See ya, Feather Brain!" Teddy smirked at Wormwood.

Clover, the birds, and the squirrel decided to stick around to torment Wormwood to give him his just desserts. Amber was following, but she stayed by the door as Sofia and Estelle walked out with the book.

"Amber, why'd you stop?" Estelle asked.

"I can't go in there looking like this," Amber said, showing the rip in her skirt. "You go on."

"Not without you," Sofia insisted with a smile as she then had a solution. "Come on."

Estelle decided to come along. Amber was sitting in a seat and Sofia was sewing the gown skirt back in place.

"Sofia, I didn't know you could sew." Estelle smiled.

"I've been fixing my dolls' dresses for years," Sofia smiled back, then finished up. "There you go. Good as new."

"Wow, you can barely see where the rip used to be." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Sofia!" Amber beamed as she then stood up and did a twirl.

"Well, we should get to the ballroom." Estelle said.

"Guess I gotta go try to waltz now..." Sofia frowned nervously. 

"Wait... There's something I can fix too," Amber stepped in. "I owe you a dance lesson, and Estelle, you can help if you'd like."

"I'd be honored." Estelle smiled.

Amber took Sofia's hands and began to teach her how to dance the waltz and where Estelle was able to include herself in it without breaking the rhythm. Teddy held out his paws.

"Oh, would you like to dance, Sir Teddy?" Estelle giggled and curtsied to her Teddiursa who bowed to her in return and where the two of them started to dance.

Amber counted as she taught her step-sister how to dance. This went on for a while until they finally got to the ballroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The girls bit their lips. This was it, they had to wake everybody up and continue the ball.

"You can do it." Estelle said.

Sofia took out the counter-spell and went to her step-father's side. "'Populi Cella Excitate'."

The counter-spell worked as everyone who was hit with the sleeping spell woke up.

"Guys, it's working!" Sofia beamed.

Amber and Estelle smiled back as everyone woke up instantly.

"Sofia, are you ready?" King Roland held out his hand for his step-daughter.

"I am." Sofia smiled and nodded, taking his hands.

"Looks like this is going to end happily." Estelle smiled.

"Ever after?" Akito came behind her.

Estelle turned and then hugged her twin brother. "Oh, Akito, thank Celestia you're all right!"

"Of course I'm alright." Akito smiled.

"Did we go somewhere?" Vincent asked in confusion.

"Let's just say you all needed a real wake-up call." Estelle replied.

"Now, let's have some fun for the best night ever!" Felicity proclaimed.

The four of them then split up to do their own thing.

Felicity was in the garden and heard a bird singing. "Oh, a meadowlark, I think she's singing to me!"

And where she started to follow the sound. Felicity then copied the note. The whistling was heard again.

"Oh, it's exactly what I wished for!" Felicity beamed in delight and rushed to meet the bird.

Vincent had set up a booth outside and had many of his paintings on display with a smile as he was going to sell some of his best works and use the money for his family.

"Now to sell some paintings." Vincent smiled.

A duke walked over with a smile.

"Good evening, sir, you seem like you have an eye for art," Vincent smiled to him. "Would you like a mural, maybe a collage, or maybe this?" he then took one out that had Jenny in a princess dress. "This is from a collection I call 'My Flashlight Under the Blanket series'."

"I'll take it!" the duke accepted and took it and paid the boy some money.

"Thank you kindly," Vincent traded with him with a smile. "My first minute and I sold my first masterpiece!"

Estelle began to look around for a prince that might catch her eye. There was a slightly older boy who looked quite charming and smiled to her.

"O-Oh, my..." Estelle blushed to him, she then went toward the young prince, feeling she finally found her special someone like her brothers and cousin. "Hurry, Estelle... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined." she then squealed out of excitement.

Akito began to look around the ballroom. The duke from before carried the painting.

"Always eager to snatch some artwork, eh, Reginald?" the duchess chuckled.

"Heh, yeah," the duke chuckled before stumbling and was about to drop the picture. "MY PAINTING!"

Akito gasped and zipped over with his super-speed to save the picture and where he saved it just in time.

"You saved it," the duke smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, no prob!" Akito smiled back to him.

"Hey, I know you," a young prince around Akito's age came over. "You're that guy who's Princess Twilight's nephew in Equestria."

"Heck yeah!" Akito stood up and handed the painting back. "Name's Akito Fudo."

"Well, Akito Fudo, looks like your skills saved the day again," the prince smiled. "Oh, well, at least they saved my father's new painting. Wanna come hang out with me? I'm the Best Pegasus Flyer back at my school in our home kingdom."

"Sure." Akito smiled.

"Come on then, name's Prince Kelvar by the way." the prince smiled back.

"Sure, Prince Kelvar," Akito replied, then gushed. "I'm hanging with a pro Derby Prince!" he then squealed like a fan girl and dashed after him.

"This can only end badly." Atticus sighed he saw what was happening with his children and Felicity.

"You mean like when the Mane Six went to their first Gala?" Cherry replied.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Should we do something?" Forte asked.

"It's their first party, we should let them find out on their own..." Cherry sighed.

"This won't end well." Mo sighed.

"I have the same feeling..." Forte sighed himself, but smiled as King Roland and Sofia shared their first waltz together.

Sofia really enjoyed herself and this turned out to be better than she expected and Cedric was defeated, but he would still continue to work in the castle and would secretly keep his plan on trying to retrieve Sofia's amulet. 

Estelle then came to the prince she had crushed on as they were next to a beautiful rose bush. 

"Well, hello," the young prince smiled to her. "I'm Prince Hugo."

"Oh, I am Lady Estelle," Estelle smiled before she noticed the a rose sticking out from all the others. "Oh, what a beautiful red rose."

"You mean this rose?" Prince Hugo held it out.

Estelle's eyes sparkled to that, but then she frowned once she saw him put it in his pocket for himself.

"Thank you, it goes with my eyes." Prince Hugo smiled smugly.

Estelle was confused of how she could react to Prince Hugo's action.

Meanwhile...

Felicity hummed a tune and then put her hand to her ear as she heard the bird. "My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" she then gasped as she rushed to meet the bird who was singing, but then stopped to see the castle gardener who was whistling a tune. "Was that you?"

"Yep!" the gardener smiled to her. "I love whistling while I work!" he then whistled the tune which deluded Felicity.

"Oh, oui, well, excuse me..." Felicity walked away. She continued walking until she finally saw some animals. 

"Oh! I see a toucan! And a spidermonkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaby?" Felicity beamed as she rushed right over, then the animals scattered away as she got too close which then made her sad. "Oh, Felicity Precious Chantal Forte, you're such a loudmouth..." she then frowned to herself.

Meanwhile with Vincent and his artwork...

"First minute, first sale," Vincent smiled, then frowned as many guests passed him, not paying any attention to him at all which made him sigh in defeat. "Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... No sales... This isn't what I expected at all."

Things did not look good, but hopefully Akito would have better luck.

"Hey, Kelvar! You ever done a rain cloud double back-flip?" Akito tried, but the prince seemed busy with other people who wanted to talk with him. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" He soon saw that Kelvar was too busy with other people.

"This isn't at all what I imagined." Estelle frowned to her 'Prince Charming'.

"This isn't hanging out." Akito frowned.

"This isn't what I wished for." Felicity pouted.

"This isn't what I hoped for." Vincent frowned as he didn't seem to have any other people buying anymore of his art.

"NO!" Estelle glared. "I've waited all my life--"

"For this moment!" Felicity added.

"And I'm not going to let it slip by!" Vincent input.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make this--" Akito stated.

"The Best Night Ever!" the four kids chanted together in determination.

"This is going to end the same way at the Mane Six's first Gala." Forte sighed.

Cherry hid a giggle in amusement.

"I just have to be more bold, like Maman says," Felicity said to herself as she was setting up a trap with a box and a rope. "I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" she then called out slightly loudly and hid behind a bush as she used a carrot as a trap.

"Should we intervene?" Forte asked.

"It's so cute when she tries to act all tough." Cherry giggled.

"Yes, I suppose..." Forte sighed.

Felicity then heard munching and pulled on the rope which made the box fall and she came to see her newfound friend. "Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... Friend?"

The castle gardener was underneath the box and smiled to her. "Mmm... Sounds good to me!"

Felicity firmly frowned at him.

"How does that even make sense?" Forte asked.

"Atticus, I'm worried about Akito..." Mo said as she watched their younger son trying to make the Pegasus Flyers notice him.

"I'm worried too." Atticus said.

Akito then tried to make the Pegasus Flyers notice him, but it didn't work and he dropped the woman he 'saved' from falling.

"Just give him a chance, Estelle," Estelle said to herself as she walked alongside Prince Hugo. "His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient."

"Lady Estelle, stop!" Prince Hugo told her.

Estelle then stopped and saw a water puddle on the floor and smiled dreamily. "Oh, Prince Hugo, how chivalrous!"

"One would hate to slip." Prince Hugo smiled.

"Yes, one certainly would." Estelle smiled back.

"One's cloak should take care of the problem." Prince Hugo hinted.

"Oh, of course it will." Estelle replied.

Prince Hugo then looked to her while Estelle waited, then saw she had to put her own cape on the water and allowed Prince Hugo to walk over it, Estelle then followed with a glare and threw her cape back on her dress as it dripped.

"Okay, we've got to end this soon before this gets out of hand, right Cherry?" Mo asked before seeing that she had went up to the orchestra. "Cherry...?"

"Cerise, what do you think you're doing?!" Forte called to his young wife.

"I'm about to sing these people a song." Cherry said.

"Oh, no, I think I know what song she's going to sing." Atticus said.

"No way, Cherry wouldn't dare..." Mo replied. "She's not preppy enough..." But Mo was wrong as the orchestra started to play the Pony Pokey or as what they called the Hokey Pokey.

"Come on, everybody!" Cherry cheered. "I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!"

"Who spiked the punch?" Forte asked.

"I think she's trying to get the mood set so then the kids will learn the same way the girls did." Atticus said.

"Cerise has been so unpredictable lately ever since she's become pregnant..." Forte held his forehead.

"Well, this is what you'll have to expect when about to have another baby." Mo said.

"Mo was so confusing when she was pregnant with Vincent, but it made sense after we were having the twins." Atticus agreed as Cherry sounded as hyper as Pinkie Pie.

"Here we go." Mo sighed.

The kids still seemed to struggle with their own thing.

"COME OUT!" Felicity shouted to the animals she wanted to meet and befriend.

The song soon ended and where unlike in the first Gala, everyone seemed to like the song.

"Two glow in the dark space pieces, please." Estelle said.

Vincent sprouted up and smiled as he saw more customers, then saw it was his sister on a date, but it was better than no one at all. "Two glow in the darks coming up, that'll be four coins!"

"Ahem!" Estelle cleared her voice to Prince Hugo to let him pay.

"Ahem!" Prince Hugo did the same.

"Ahem!" Estelle glared.

"AHEM!" Prince Hugo glared back.

"I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" Estelle sighed.

"It's okay, Sis," Vincent smiled. "I got you covered."

"Thank you, Vincent, at least someone here has some manners." Estelle said.

Vincent then handed them the glow-in-the-dark pictures.

Prince Hugo took his and gasped at the sights of artwork which he found to be atrocious. "Paint by Numbers, Coloring Book pages, done by an amateur eight-year-old! My royal eyes have been shown the art done by a second rate common carnival favor! I'm going back inside for some real galleria material..." he then walked off rather snobbily.

Vincent gasped and looked angry slightly. "Well, no wonder nobody wants my art! They're too busy looking at those fancy paintings done by professional artists!"

"He wouldn't." Mo said.

"Well, my down-home artwork is plenty good enough for this crowd," Vincent smirked. "I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em."

"He would..." Atticus gulped. "Who knew Vincent was so anal about his work?"

"He is an artist..." Mo reminded.

"Yeah, but he might be taking this too far." Atticus said before he saw his vampire niece looking like she was about to go crazy.

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties," Felicity was on the borderline of sanity now. "Oh, yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... You'll be MINE! MINE!!!" she then laughed wickedly which summoned thunder and lightning.

"Yep, she's lost it." Mo said.

"Okay, all you high-class people of Enchancia," Vincent smirked. "Here's a highfalutin fruit portrait for your hoity-toity eyeballs!"

"At least there's no way his artwork could fly out of his grasp and the paint land all over on Estelle's dress." Forte smiled nervously.

"STAGE DIVE!" Cherry called.

"CERISE!" Forte yelped.

Cherry jumped out, but missed the crowd and accidentally hit Vincent's paint supplies which made the colors squirt and come toward Prince Hugo and Estelle. Prince Hugo then grabbed Estelle and used her as a shield and the paints then dripped and splashed onto the girl.

"Oh, come on!" Forte groaned.

"You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met!" Estelle stormed up to Prince Hugo, now deciding that he was not the one for her. "In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!"

"Eww, stay back, I just had myself groomed!" Prince Hugo shivered as he was backed up into a corner.

"Afraid to get DIRTY?!" Estelle's eyes glowed a bright whitish-pink color as she then shook herself and splattered him with paint.

And where this caused him to yell out of fear. The prince then accidentally bumped against a statue.

"Yes, this is my chance!" Akito beamed and caught the statue, but slipped fro mthe paint by accident and lost his balance, crashing against the statue and making a giant hole in the wall.

"Well... It can't get any worse..." Mo mumbled.

There was then rumbling heard and the doors slammed open and the animals ran inside, chattering with fear.

"You're going to LOVE MOI!!!!!" Felicity hissed, showing her fangs.

"You had to say it." Atticus groaned.

"That's my daughter." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, sure, now you admit it." Forte scoffed.

Everyone at the ball started to freak out over the animals running amuck in the ballroom.

"Run." Miranda told her relatives.

With that, they all ran out and a slipper fell off of Estelle's foot as they ran.

"Um, Mama, one of your shoes fell off." Teddy told his mother.

Estelle shrieked and rushed to the slipper and crushed it so she wouldn't see Prince Hugo again and continued to run.


	13. Chapter 13

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity fell on top of each other and panted from their running out of the ball.

"That was not what we had expected." Estelle panted.

"Kids, we hope you learned something from this..." Cherry said firmly.

"Sorry I unleashed the 'aminals', Maman, but they kept trying to get away from moi..." Felicity pouted.

"They were scared." Forte said.

"But why...?" Felicity sighed. "I don't understand..."

"Don't worry, dear..." Cherry soothed her daughter.

"At least it can't get worse." Estelle said.

"Please stop saying that..." Forte begged.

"I think it's time we go home anyway." Cherry said.

"Already?" Estelle frowned.

"We just got here..." Akito added.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"Can we not stay a little longer?" Felicity begged.

"I don't know." Forte said.

"Pleeeeease?" the kids pleaded.

"Well... Okay, you can have one more day, but then, we have to get going." Cherry compromised. 

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"One more day, but then that's it." Mo said. 

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

The kids smiled happily and excitedly.

"Hey, James, I was wondering, why do they call Dad 'King Roland II'?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, because Roland is his name and Roland was his father's name." James replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes me 'Sofia the First'." Sofia smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess it does." James smiled back.

Sofia smiled back, feeling like she was finally accepted and she knew now where she truly belonged. Estelle was happy for Sofia. Sofia hugged Estelle right back.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Forte came in the back to admire the moonlight as there were freworks for Sofia and her new family.

"I do love a party where I can stay out past midnight." a voice said.

The four looked over and saw Cinderella in her icy blue gown.

"Cinderella!" Cherry and Atticus replied. 

"It's great to see you all again." Cinderella smiled.

Cherry and Atticus hugged Cinderella as she was their oldest friend.

"Nice to see you again yourself, Cinderella." Mo smiled to the woman. "I'm jealous of you, you look the same as you did when I met you after your anniversary with the Prince." 

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Cherry asked.

"I guess I'm just lucky," Cinderella replied. "What's your secret, Cherry? You look like you're still a teenager."

"Forte bit me when I was a teenager..." Cherry replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Cinderella halfway smiled. 

"We really missed you." Mo said.

"You all should stop by sometime." Cinderella invited. 

"Cinderella, do you mind me asking, but... Are you... Expecting?" Mo asked like she had a hunch. " I mean... You do seem..."

Cinderella held her stomach. "Actually, yes, I'm going to have another baby."

"Oh, boy, three kids..." Mo chuckled. 

"That's going to be quite a surprise for the kids." Atticus laughed.

"I'll say." Cinderella giggled herself.

"I take it you met Estelle and Sofia, right?" Mo smiled.

"Why, yes," Cinderella nodded. "Sofia's amulet summoned me, I figured if anyone knew anything about it, it would be you Atticus or Maestro." 

"So true." Mo said.

"The Amulet of Avalor?" Forte replied. "I've only heard of it, Master Adam's mother once wanted it for herself." 

"And why's that?" Mo asked.

"She thought she deserved it and not King Roland II's first wife," Forte explained. "She was rather corrupted by her heart to take it for her own. She was a rather spoiled woman and it rubbed off on her son." 

"Well, at least we now know where he got that from." Atticus said.

"I never know Adam's mother could be so crude." Cherry said.

"That's because you never knew her." Forte reminded. 

"True." Cherry nodded.

"So, do you know what happened to James and Amber's mother?" Atticus asked curiously.

"She died in childbirth..." Forte replied softly. 

"Oh, my..." Mo gasped.

"I'm afraid so..." Forte said softly. "She was very kind and loving." 

"Do they have any memories of her?" Atticus asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but King Roland II had a very empty heart after her passing..." Forte replied softly. "She was very graceful, delicate, she was more spoiled sweet than spoiled rotten." 

"Well then, looks like Miranda might have re-lighten the love flame that had been extinguished." Mo said.

"How very poetic of you to notice." Forte replied.

Cinderella soon looked like she had to leave as she was vanishing.

"You leaving us, Cinderella?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid so, but before I go..." Cinderella held out four invitations in her hand to them. "Here, come by and see me sometime."

"We will." the two couples promised.

This made Cinderella smile. The four adults waved as Cinderella disappeared in a bunch of twinkling sparkles as she went back to her own kingdom. 

"Whoa, now that's a way to enter and leave." Mo said.

"I wonder which other princesses Sofia will meet during her journeys as a princess?" Atticus smiled. "We better make sure that amulet stays safe though."

"We'll be sure to visit again sometime soon." Cherry nodded. 

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

They then went into the castle as it was quite late since they were going to leave again very soon. Even if they were going to stay for one more day, Estelle couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep, and pouted once she sat up in her bed. 

"I can't believe we aren't staying here longer." Estelle frowned.

'What's wrong, my dear?' a voice asked.

Estelle looked around. "Who said that?"

A violet alicorn princess flew into the girl's window and she stood up brave and tall.

"Aunt Twilight?!" Estelle whispered in excitement. 

"Hi!" Twilight smiled. 

"Aunt Twilight, how are you here?" Estelle smiled.

"I heard you were upset about leaving this wonderful place," Twilight replied. "And I don't blame you, it's really a wonderful place. It's like living in your very own fairy tale." 

"Yeah, but also Mr. Cedric is going to try everything he can to take over the kingdom and the Amulet of Avalor from Sofia in any way possible." Estelle said. 

"So I've heard, but don't worry, Ceedric's not that bad, he won't win." Twilight replied. 

"It's Cedric and are you sure, Aunt Twilight?" Estelle asked.

"Trust me, he's no Tirek or Discord before he was reformed." Twilight promised. "I've talked with Zecora after your father sent me a letter about you guys coming here." 

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"Trust me, Ceedric isn't going to win," Twilight put her hoof around Estelle. "Listen, I know you're sad about leaving Enchancia, but you'll come back soon... Would it cheer you up if you came to visit Equestria?" 

"Yes," Estelle nodded. "But only when I have found my one true love."

"Sounds like you had the same experience Rarity did with Prince Blueblood." Twilight replied. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Estelle sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll meet your Prince Charming someday." Twilight promised.

"But when?!" Estelle pouted. "I'm tired of waiting!" 

"Just trust me, all good things comes to those who wait." Twilight said.

Estelle groaned and flopped down on the floor and held her head in her hooves. "Why do grown-ups always say that?!" 

"It's to tell children that they need to be patient." Twilight told her.

Estelle fluttered her lips.

"You remind me of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle when they were so anxious to get their cutie marks." Twilight replied. 

"I know, Dad's told us about that." Estelle said.

"Just trust me, okay?" Twilight patted Estelle on the head gently. "I didn't think I'd fall in love myself..."

"Yeah, yeah, then you met Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry at Canterlot High and met Flash Sentry, then fell in love with his stallion form who was a guard for Princess Celestia," Estelle replied. "I've heard like three versions of that story!" 

"Just please wait for a little longer." Twilight begged.

Estelle sighed. "Okay, I'll try, Aunt Twilight." 

"That's all I ask." Twilight smiled.

"It won't be easy though..." Estelle said.

"Some things aren't, but don't worry, you should get some sleep now..." Twilight soothed. "Hush now, little Estelle, You're loved by all you know, You'll have love and friendship, no matter where you go, There's no call to worry, so don't you cry or fret, Your special someone, is just another friend, you bet~"

Estelle yawned as she started to fall asleep. Twilight tucked Estelle into her bed and left the room to let her get some sleep. 

"Please keep singing," Estelle smiled tiredly. "I think it's working."

"Hush now quiet now~..." Twilight tried Fluttershy's lullaby now. 

"I know this one." Estelle smiled as she knew this song very well.

Twilight smiled and continued to sing in the most gentle and sweet voice she could muster. Estelle smiled as she went to sleep. Twilight gave a small good night kiss to Estelle and then transported back to Equestria, but she left a gift for Estelle for in the morning. The next day, Estelle would soon find out what her gift was. Estelle could sleep through the night a lot better, but she found herself dancing with someone, but she couldn't make out the face, but it was the boy of her dreams. 

She seemed to be in a high school dance and she held him into her arms and told him that she couldn't imagine going to the dance with anybody but him. And where she could tell this boy she was dancing with had strong muscles. She just wished she knew who this mystery boy was, but she knew one thing for sure: She really liked him and she couldn't wait to meet him. She just had to wonder why she was at a high school dance since she and her brothers were home-schooled. This dream of hers was giving her an idea.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came.

Estelle woke up and yawned and stretched. "Whoo-whee!" she then cheered right out of the bed. "I feel much better now!" She then heard a familiar girl yawning. "Sofia?" she then looked over, then forgot that she had shared this room. "Whoops... Was I too loud?"

"Just a little." Sofia yawned.

"Sorry about that..." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

Sofia rubbed her eyes and the animals came to help her get ready like they had been doing before.

Estelle picked up the gift. "Huh... Wonder what this is for... It's not my birthday..." she then opened the box and saw it was her very own Equestrian amulet which would summon anyone from the Mane Six whenever she would need them like Sofia's amulet which would summon any other princesses and where Estelle smiled as she already knew who gave her the Equestrian amulet as a present.

After getting dressed by Clover and the others, Sofia and Estelle joined everyone for breakfast. Estelle of course put on her Equestrian amulet sense it was a gift from her Aunt Twilight.

"That's a lovely necklace, Estelle." James smiled.

"Oh, thank you, James." Estelle smiled back.

"I don't remember you wearing that necklace yesterday or the day before." Amber said.

"My Aunt Twilight must have given it to me while I was asleep." Estelle smiled.

"We'll visits plenty of times more." Atticus soothed the kids as they didn't want to leave Enchancia yet.

"Great." The kids smiled.

The adults smiled back to their kids. Even Felicity smiled as she got a laugh from her mother. Before they would leave, Akito was going to teach James how to fist bump.

"Where's Akito?" Mo asked.

"He's on the way, just wanted to say bye to the others first." Estelle informed as she stopped petting Clover which made him pout.

"So, when you greet someone, you can either do a handshake or a...Fist bump?" James asked Akito.

"Yeah, it's really cool when you're close friends with someone and trust me, it won't hurt." Akito assured him as he held out his fist.

James flinched at first, then balled his hand up into a fist.

"Pound it." Akito told James.

"Pound what?" James asked.

"My fist!" Akito laughed.

"Oh, right." James smiled before pounding his fist with Akito's fist.

Akito laughed as they gently bumped fists.

"Ooh, that was... How you say, cool." James smiled to Akito.

"Yeah, it's awesome all right." Akito smiled back.

After they all said their goodbyes, it was time for them to go. Sofia, Amber, and James were so sad to see their new friends go, but it was for the best and they promised to come back again some day. The family soon left by magic as they disappeared back to their proper time.

"Aww..." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity pouted as they left Enchancia.

"Like I said, no worries, we'll go back someday." Mo promised.

"Okay." The kids smiled.

"So, did you kids have fun at the ball?" Mo asked. "Seemed like the worst night ever."

"It was!" The kids said like the Mane Six on their first Gala before laughing all together as it was actually more fun than what they had planned it to be.

"I can't believe Aunt Cherry did the Hokey Pokey." Estelle giggled.

"She was acting like Aunt Pinkie Pie." Akito chuckled.

"Too bad it won't last." Atticus joked about Cherry's sudden happiness.

The End


End file.
